Domination
by ReindeerGamesBitch
Summary: "That is merely a tool. I never have performance issues, Mr. Stark; would you like to see what I can do?" Tony's eyes widened as a blue flame spread from the tips of the trickster's fingers until it engulfed his entire hand, licking dangerously at the pale flesh. "I came here for a purpose, I plan to succeed. Your mind will be mine." Frostiron Slash
1. Crippling Desires

A/N - Hello, this is my first shot at a frostiron fic - I simply had to do it! I hope you enjoy it :]

* * *

Domination

Chapter One

Crippling Desires

Tony watched on in horror as the God gave him a wicked smile, his sceptre moving slowly towards the human's vulnerable chest. Tony was praying that the arc reactor would interfere with the mind altering magic – he didn't wanna end up like Legolas - but couldn't be entirely sure that the metal was thick enough to stand as a strong barrier for his heart. As the metal tip clinked loudly against the arc, the billionaire released a relieved sigh as the light blue glow dimmed and faded out. However he knew that the God would not be pleased with his unsuccessful attempt to control him; this wasn't gonna end well - for Tony at least.

Loki looked on in absent disbelief as he pulled the sceptre away only to thrust it forward with more force, grinding his teeth as the human staggered back slightly, but still remained unaffected. Casting a confused glance at the man of iron, Loki sighed. "This usually works…" His eyes narrowed as they inspected the slight blue tinge shining through the fabric of his t-shirt - _what is that?_

"Performance issues, huh?" Tony mumbled, feeling braver than he actually was.

The God smirked slightly, his gaze leaving the mysterious light to travel the contours of the cocky Midgardian. "You assume this is my only option?" He cocked his head to the side, green eyes penetrating brown as he released the useless piece of metal, satisfied as he watched the man flinch at the sound of it hitting the ground. He began to advance upon the shorter man, his head tilted so that he could stare directly into his eyes.

Tony's mouth went dry, his heart hammering desperately in his chest, palms sweating and mind screaming that he was in way too deep. "Your glow stick doesn't work; you can't control me, Buddy." His voice gave away his fear as his lips trembled around the words. This only spurred the God on - _such bravery for a doomed man_. Loki respected that – he would have despised the Midgardian if he were to cower or plead.

Loki clicked his tongue as he brought his hand up toward Tony's face. "That is merely a tool. I never have performance issues, Mr. Stark; would you like to see what I can do?" Tony's eyes widened as a blue flame spread from the tips of the trickster's fingers until it engulfed his entire hand, liking dangerously at the pale flesh. "I came here for a purpose, I plan to succeed. Your mind will be mine."

Tony began to pull away, however long fingers found the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place as Loki's hand moved towards his jaw. His eyes widened as he felt a deep chill flicker across his skin, burning its way up his cheek and twining around him. The cold licked at his veins, coursing through him until a blinding light erupted behind his eyes. Blinking several times, Tony tried to focus on his surroundings, everything seemed disjointed and misplaced. That was until his eyes found bright green. As though seeing for the first time, the world shifted and everything became clear.

"Loki." His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. Without command, his body moved fluidly, his knee hitting the ground and head bowing gracefully. Tony could feel his confusion, he wanted to voice it, to ask questions, but he was trapped inside his mind – he couldn't control his own body. He fought against the restraints, only managing to tense a fist and close his eyes tightly – and merely doing that took far too much mental strength.

Tony felt a hand lay upon his shoulder and heard an involuntary gasp escape his own mouth – he sounded aroused – how was that possible? "Beautiful isn't it?" Loki mused, his voice sending an unwelcome wave of pleasure to course through the Midgardian's body and settle low in his gut, causing his cock to twitch painfully with arousal. _What the fuck_ – Tony thought, his mind reeling as the God continued. "I developed it myself. It causes the affected to become fixated with the user. Nothing in your life will feel nearly as pleasurable as when you are with me; alcohol will not satisfy your thirst, food will not fill you and nobody else will ever be able to please you. Now who will have performance issues, Mr. Stark?"

Tony wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, to kick the living shit out of the God – or die trying. But he remained trapped, his body unable to respond to the most basic of commands. "Oh yes, I also placed a muscle binding spell upon you. It lifts at my command – would you like to speak, Anthony?" Loki's voice was mocking as his hand gripped Tony's shoulder, sending another jolt of bliss through his body. "Very well." Tony felt a long finger tap against his shoulder, another chill vining through his veins and making his lips tingle slightly.

The billionaire opened his mouth, sucking in a gust of air as he tried to move his body. "Hey! I'm not a fucking toy, Loki. Release my body too." His anger piqued, but as his eyes flickered to find the God, he felt himself becoming lost inside the deep green pools. His tongue flicked out to moisten his lips as he felt his arousal growing. Gasping in surprise Tony looked away, ashamed that he couldn't control these carnal desires.

Loki released a low chuckle, "oh, don't hold back; the more you fight the higher your desire." With another tap to the shoulder, Tony slumped forwards – his muscles finally free. Gasping slowly, he remained on the ground, his eyes trained on the floor; too afraid to look up at the God, too afraid to feel the same crippling lust and worse – react to it. Perhaps being frozen by the spell had been better.

Tony slowly raised his head, his eyes instantly landing on the God's crotch, mere feet from his face. To the billionaire's utter shame his mouth began to water, heat building in his body as he attempted to restrain himself. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he fought the heat rising within him, twisting his stomach almost painfully.

Gritting his teeth, Tony forced his eyes upwards until he was looking the God in the face. Another painful twist of heat coiled through his stomach. "So what, you gonna torture me with _pleasure_?" Tony ground out between clenched teeth, "I gotta say, that doesn't sound all that bad." His face twisted in pain as the heat intensified, liking mercilessly at his insides, raging through his veins and flooding his pounding heart.

Loki released a harsh burst of laughter, his eyes creasing with mirth. "Oh, Anthony you are extremely amusing. The simple truth of how torturous my spell, is clearly written upon your face." The God took a few steps forward, causing Tony to sag back slightly; trying to maintain as much distance as possible. "You fight the urge. You're making this far harder than needs be." Tony shivered as long fingers curled under his chin, tilting his head effortlessly. "I could make your choice for you." Tony saw the blue flames once again liking at the God's other hand. "I could 'up the dose'." Loki smirked as he brought his hand closer to the quivering Midgardian.

Tony's eyes were wide with apprehension as he watched the hand stop mid-air, the God cocking an eyebrow in question. Did he really want more of this magic fucking with his mind? He knew what the God wanted him to do? He wanted it too – that much was clear if his strained pants and pounding heart was any indicator. But giving into the God – it was exactly what Loki wanted. Did Tony really want to appear so weak?

Looking from the blue flames to those mischievous green eyes, Tony's body moved as he made up his mind – telling himself repeatedly that this was his decision and nothing to do with the amount of _need_ running through him. Allowing the floodgates to burst open, Tony gripped the back of Loki's head, taking him by surprise as he pushed his body backwards, thrusting the God into the ground and pinning him there with his forearm firmly placed across his slender neck.

Loki recovered quickly, his lips twisting into a wicked smirk. "Ah, so you prefer it rough, Stark?" He kept his arms at his sides, body completely relaxed, however knowing that he could easily destroy the Midgardian but wanting to see where this was going first. A fun game of God verses ant.

Tony ignored Loki's snarky comment, his eyes fixated on those smirking lips. He craved the touch, the taste, the whisper of them and most of all the promise of the notorious silver tongue lying in wait. The grip on his morals was slipping quickly, thoughts of Pepper, S.H.I.E.L.D. and what was right and most certainly wrong, soon abandoned him.

Loki noticed the moment the man's mind was decided, his body relaxing and head moving closer. He had him. The God allowed Tony's hands to ghost over his armour, moving from his throat to his arms before roughly grasping his wrists and holding him still – though he showed no sign of moving. Loki narrowed his eyes as the billionaire moved ever closer, breath fanning over his face. A wide smile broke out across his face. "You didn't think it would be so easy did you?"

Tony watched in absent horror as the God of Mischief dispersed into a cloud of green smoke, leaving his body to slump to the ground painfully. He released a growl of frustration, slamming his fist into the ground where the tricksters head laid moments before - _that little fucker_. Rolling onto his back, Tony released a long sigh, waiting for the crippling pain to resurface. He remained still a moment longer, soon realising that the painful lust filled haze wouldn't return. With a frown, he glanced down at his crotch, noticing that he was completely flaccid – how was that possible; moments ago he had been so hard it was painful.

Sitting up slowly, Tony took note of himself. He not only didn't have a hard on anymore, but he felt strangely empty. The calm voice of Jarvis cut through the air, effectively silencing Tony's mind. "You may want your suit, sir; the Chitauri have arrived through a portal over New York." Nodding numbly, Tony stood slowly and felt his legs carry him toward the balcony; toward his suit.

* * *

"What the fuck was that, Tony?" The billionaire only just managed to dodge the book as it flew towards his head. The angry red head stood, chest heaving, hair a tousled mess and bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold the tears at bay. "You could have died."

Pepper had obviously seen his little stunt on the news. Tony wanted to tell her that he had acted upon bravery; wanted to save New York from the blast and defeat the Chitauri; wanted to save her. But he couldn't, because that wasn't why. Tony remembered the hollow feeling when he saw the bomb and thought of her; he hadn't felt anything when thinking of Pepper, his fucking _girlfriend_. Tony had jumped onto that bomb, knowing that he may not survive and not caring because he felt so much hatred toward himself. He loved Pepper; he knew that, but he didn't _feel_ it.

Tony knew he should have felt something right then and there, watching her face contorted in worry – he should feel remorse, pain or even guilt for causing her so much pain. But he didn't. He just felt empty when looking at her, like he didn't even know her anymore; as though his heart had forgotten her. The pain that flashed across her face said it all – she wanted reassurance that he didn't have some kind of death wish; that he cared whether he came home to her or not. He couldn't find it in himself to lie to her, not after everything she had done for him.

Tony was surprised when she rushed over and enveloped him in her arms, whispering words of reassurance and love into his ear. She must have assumed he was in shock after his near death experience. Furrowing his brow, he released a long sigh; he needed to fix this.

"I need to go to bed." Even his voice had changed. In the back of his head he knew what it was; knew why this was happening to him – but he couldn't find it in him to admit it. "I'm sorry, Pepper." Detangling himself from her, he rushed toward his bedroom, quickly closing the door and pressing his back against it. He was beginning to panic – which was good, at least it was something.

In his haste, the billionaire neglected to notice the hurt look distorting the woman's features, tears breaking loose from their confines and leaving a salty trail down her cheeks. She had thought their relationship had strengthened, but she could feel that he was still holding back; hiding things from her.

* * *

"You have had thirteen missed calls from, Director Fury, Steve Rogers and Pep-"

"Shut up, JARVIS."

His phone had been ringing non-stop since Tony had forced JARVIS to put the tower on lockdown, not allowing anyone – especially Pepper – to enter. He couldn't take the looks she gave him, but most of all he couldn't handle the fact that he felt nothing for her – only emptiness.

Tony was sat slouched in his chair, his workbench before him, untouched for days. A bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand and a full glass in the other, also untouched. He couldn't bring himself to drink the amber liquid, knowing full well that it would not bring him any relief – any pleasure. Neglecting his work was also new; he usually enjoyed tinkering into the late hours, but not anymore.

With a low growl of frustration, Tony stood from his seat, spinning on his heal and throwing the bottle of whiskey against the wall, watching with slight satisfaction as the glass shattered, raining down upon the floor. Goddammit – why was this happening to him? Loki had no fucking use for an alcoholic philanthropist. Well that was it, he needed to resolve this; he needed to find a way to break this fucking curse.

"JARVIS, I need you to check my vitals; look for anything different; anything that shouldn't be there." Tony's voice was filled with authority as he barked out instructions.

"Yes, sir." Tony watched on as the machines lit up, making small noises as they came to life. He stood perfectly still as a blue light flickered over him. "For accurate results, I will need to run a 24 hour scan, Sir."

"No problem, I'm going back to bed. Shout if you find any-" The words died in his throat as he saw the same shade of green smoke flash in his peripheral vision. His whole body seemed to ignite, liquid desire coursing through his veins and burning in his chest and coiling in his stomach. _Shit._

"Miss me?" Tony's jaw clenched painfully as the God sauntered over to him, only to turn and brush past him as he made his way to the bedroom. The shorter man stared on in mild fascination and confusion as Loki called over his shoulder, "aren't you coming? I thought you were going to bed."

Tony stood motionless for a few moments as the watched the Norse God disappear through the doorway with an air of arrogance. His mind finally seemed to catch up, his feet moving without command as he followed suit. Upon entering the room, his breath caught in his throat, watching as the armour upon Loki's chest glowed brightly before disappearing in a flash of bright gold. The God was left looking strangely ordinary in his simple leather pants – that clung to his form, leaving nothing to Tony's imagination – and a dark green tunic.

"You won't find anything." Loki's steady baritone broke Tony from his obvious ogling, forcing him to give the God a confused look. Their eyes locked, the sheer intensity in those green eyes causing Tony's knees to weaken as the fire running through him intensified. "My magic won't leave traces within your body; you are wasting your time searching for something that isn't there."

Tony chose to ignore the warning; he was gonna look anyway – he had to find something, anything. His muscles were aching as he tried to hold himself in check; he didn't need his stupid desire controlling him like some kind of hormonal teenager. "What are you doing here?"

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly, that smirk sliding into place. "Well it's been a few days since I placed the spell upon you. I thought you would be _pleased_ to see me." Tony's stomach clenched as he spoke _that_ fucking word. _Fucking hell. _

Gritting his teeth, Tony continued his questioning, trying in vain to ignore the growing hardness in his pants. "I mean, what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be running from your big brother?" That caught his attention. The God's smirk was soon replaced by a deep frown, hands clenching at his sides, that blue flame flickering slightly over his fingers. Perhaps he had pushed his luck a little too far this time.

"My brother is not known for his intelligence, Mr. Stark; it is rather easy to evade him." A cocky smile graced his features as he took a step towards the billionaire, an arm's length away. "The most important question though – I think – is why haven't you raised the alarm? Why _am_ I here?" Loki took another step, eliminating the space between them as he stared down at the man of iron, his face sure and confident.

Tony felt the air leave the room, his lungs resting uselessly inside his chest. Heart beating an entirely new song as it pounded listlessly against his ribcage. His eyes scanned the God's as his mind tried helplessly to discover the answer. "I-I don't know." Tony's voice broke slightly, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to regain control over his body. It was no use, his entire being seemed to fucking _sing_ for the Deity; blood pounding through his body, hairs standing on end, eyes trailing hungrily over the pale flesh at Loki's neck. "P-please."

A small smile lit up Loki's face – not condescending or cruel, simply a smile. Those long fingers came up to caress the slight stubble at Tony's jaw, causing the shorter man to release a groan of both frustration and slight relief at finally having some kind of physical contact with the God. "Please _what_, Tony?"

Tony's eyes opened slowly, dark brown meeting menacing green. "Make it stop." The words were barely a whisper as they escaped his parted lips, hoping that the man before him had even an ounce of mercy.

Loki seemed to study him for a moment, his eyes darting across the shorter man's features – as though trying to find something that would decide his fate. Tony jumped slightly as the same gentle fingers became cruel, cutting into the flesh of his neck as the God flung Tony onto the bed with ease. "As you wish." Tony barely registered the softly spoken words as Loki appeared before him, his eyes dancing with mischief as he ran a pale finger over Tony's bottom lip. The fire seemed to engulf his entire being, igniting sparks behind his eyes and sending a painful twitch to his pulsating cock.

He acted upon impulse, his body was not moving through force, but need. Tony knew these weren't his needs, not entirely – but at this moment in time he didn't care. He simply needed to fulfil them. His hand roughly grasped the front of Loki's tunic, pulling him forcefully until their lips finally met, the relief of it causing a whimper to erupt from the billionaire's throat.

Loki took full advantage, his tongue plunging forward to taste his newly acquired slave. Tony gasped slightly as he felt the God's tongue slide against his own, the addictive taste sending a bolt of lust to his groin, making him even more uncomfortable in his tight jeans. He only felt slight shame, knowing somewhere in his mind that this was wrong however, not caring quite enough to put an end to it. Tony only wished he was having the same effect on the Deity's body – probably not, but a man could hope, right?

The kiss became rougher as Loki's hand gripped the back of Tony's head, painfully reminding him that he was not the one in control of this encounter. The shorter man was perfectly content to lie there and allow the God to dominate him – it was certainly a nice change from the norm. For once _Tony_ could lie back and allow someone else free rein over _his_ body. "I thought you would put up a decent fight, Stark." Loki murmured against his lips, those long fingers gripping the edge of his ACDC t-shirt before ripping it roughly from his torso and throwing it onto the ground. "I almost feel bad for taking advantage of such an easy target." Those words alone should have caused Tony to come back to his senses – but they only seemed to fuel the ever burning fire inside him.

With a low growl, Tony pushed himself up, gripping the base of Loki's neck and wrapping his leg around his hip, flipping them quickly so that Tony was leaning over the God, smirking in triumph. "What was that about an easy target?"

The God simply raised his hand, curling his fingers slightly. Tony felt as though his body was tethered to an invisible force, dragging him down until his body was inches from Loki's. "You _are_ an easy target, Stark – _I_ control you." His voice was menacing as he unclenched his hand, causing the playboy to fall ungracefully upon his chest. Those words should frighten, but they didn't. He wanted it; wanted to be controlled – in every way imaginable. His every fibre craved it.

Tony's sexual frustration got the better of him, his mouth – as usual – opening before his brain had time to analyse the words. "Well whatever you're gonna do to me, just fucking do it already. You wanna fuck me? Then fuck me. You wanna kill me? Go ahead!" His cheek was pressed against the God's, his breath hot against his ear.

He heard the growl rumble from deep within Loki's chest before he flicked his wrist, sending Tony's body flying through the air until he finally came into contact with the far wall. Not a very soft landing. He could already feel the bruises forming as his body remained pinned to the wall, a few feet from the floor. "I am a God you insignificant fool; you do not get to make any demands. I did not place this spell upon you for sexual gain; this is torture – get used to it." Loki had slowly moved forward until he was directly in front of Tony, their eyes level as his words cut through him. Those vibrant green eyes appraised him once more before his hand roughly grasped his still clothed erection, causing Tony to gasp with surprise and arousal. "I want you to suffer; I want to hear you beg. This ends when I'm done with you, not when you can't take anymore. Remember your place, Stark – and I may allow you to live when this is over."

Tony snarled as the God crushed their lips together, his teeth scraping painfully over his bottom lip before the pressure dissipated as the God vanished into the same green smoke as before, leaving Tony to drop like a lead balloon to the unforgiving floor.

_This wasn't going to end well._


	2. Wet Flesh & Shattered Glass

A/N - Hello! Okay, so I got so excited by all the feedback that I wrote this kinda fast, but I love it and I hope you do too. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts :] you have made my muse very happy.

Enjoy some wet FrostIron!

* * *

Domination

Chapter Two

Wet Flesh and Shattered Glass

Tony shoved another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth, cringing as the once deliciously sweet tasting breakfast turned to ash in his mouth. _Great – now he couldn't even enjoy his fucking food_. He was waiting impatiently for JARVIS to give him some good news – or possibly bad – about his vital signs after his unfortunate encounter with the Deity. If there was something to detect then there was something to fight against. Tony was tired of sitting on his ass waiting for that tall bastard to stride through the door. He was becoming more than just a little obsessed with the God; thoughts and dreams infected by that smirk, the feel of his lips, and the tone of his fucking voice. It was slowly driving him insane.

After Loki's disappearing act Tony had laid in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he listened to the phone ring over and over again, and watched as Peppers face appeared on the small screen fixed to the wall. He couldn't talk to her – not until this whole thing was over. For the first time in his life he felt true shame; he had cheated on her – not by fucking around, but sharing a passionate kiss with someone else. Tony may have felt shame and guilt, but that didn't seem to remind his heart of her love – only his brain seemed to remember the feelings they had once shared. That wasn't good enough for Tony; he had never been a man to put half of himself into anything, to him there was no point; Anthony Edward Stark either gave it a hundred percent or none. Pepper deserved it all.

He had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep of green smoke, golden light and piercing eyes, waking with a dreadful feeling of lethargy.

Tony knew what he needed; knew what would make the pancakes taste sweet and sleep ever peaceful. But he'd be damned if he begged a Deity having a fucking tantrum. He still had his pride after all -that word; pride, it seemed so stale. The billionaire had practically thrown himself at the God's mercy, pleading for release like some kind of animal in heat. Tony needed to pull himself together, show some self-restraint.

"JARVIS, give me a countdown would you," Tony asked clearly as he strode to the bin and threw the disgusting plate of pancakes away. The AI complied immediately, displaying a large countdown; he still had over twelve hours to wait. "Do you have anything at all for me?" His voice rose with irritation as he scowled at the computer screen.

"Unfortunately not, Sir; your vitals are all within normal range – however the scan is still incomplete. If I knew what to look for it may take less time." Tony's jaw tensed as he sensed the snarky attitude of his AI.

"If I knew what to look for then I'd of said, JARVIS. Stop getting cocky or I'll donate you to a community college."

"You wouldn't survive without me, Sir."

Tony grumbled slightly in response – he knew the damn AI was right; he needed him. But that was why he'd made JARVIS. It would destroy Tony to lose him – one of his greatest accomplishments. "Just sound an alarm when you have the information I need – anything."

"As you wish, Sir."

Grabbing his tablet, Tony headed out to the balcony. Staring down at the busying streets of New York, Tony tried not to look at the obvious damage done to his tower - where the Asgardian had crash landed and then disappeared before the Avengers could get their hands on him. Raising his eyebrow slightly, Tony decided that repairing the damage may provide him with a nice little distraction – nothing like hard work to shut out your problems.

* * *

Hours later found the genius hanging from wires connected to the side of the tower, welding mask down as he fused the metal back into place, his black t-shirt and hair drenched in sweat as they clung to his fevered skin. He felt an unnatural breeze hit his back, the noise of propellers hitting his ears -great, just what he needed; a visit from the _boss_.

Turning off his welding torch, Tony turned his head slightly, lifting the visor of his helmet to squint at the helicopter. The Director's beady little eye was glaring dangerously as he indicated for the billionaire to meet him inside.

After hoisting himself over the rail of the balcony, he detached himself from the wires but left them in place; he didn't want this conversation to last longer than it needed to. Tony threw his helmet to the side as he strode through the door, stopping before he got to the couch where the Director was lounging casually, his one eye focused on the computer screen. "What's it counting down to?" His voice tried to reflect disinterest, but Tony knew better.

"A new strip club; its opening tonight," Tony put on his best cock sure grin, sauntering over to the screen and hitting several buttons until it went blank. That bastard wasn't going to find out about this; Tony would be on lock down faster than he could make a Cyclopes crack.

"Nice to see you're staying focused, Stark. We've been trying to get you for a few days now; we needed you to come in for clean-up duty." Fury raised his eyebrow slightly, eye glaring at Tony – looking for any kind of a reaction.

"Sorry, I'm not your maid, Director. I did my bit – or have you forgotten?" Tony's eyes narrowed as he challenged the leather clad man. He wasn't going to let Fury – no matter how high up and powerful – tell him that he needed to pick up a broom and start polishing the City. He had risked his life for this in the line of duty after _their_ cock-up. "I need some personal time, Fury. So if you wouldn't mind?" Tony indicated towards the balcony where his transport sat waiting.

The Director set his jaw, standing stiffly before nodding his head. "Alright, Stark – but start answering your phone; we still have a fugitive at large and we may need your help." He turned slowly and began walking towards the exit.

Tony didn't bother to answer as the Director finally disappeared, leaving the billionaire seething. He wasn't quite sure where his anger had come from, but he knew that the Director hadn't just arrived to ask him to answer his fucking phone. "Talk to me, JARVIS," his words were spoken through gritted teeth as he heard the helicopter take off.

The screen flashed to life as a recording began to play, showing the moments before Tony had entered the living room. It showed the Director sliding his hand below Tony's desk – sneaky little bastard. Tony placed his hand to the same spot, feeling the small bump under his fingertips before tugging it loose and bringing it up to his lips. "Nice try, Fury." He quickly crushed the bug, watching in satisfaction as the small piece of plastic crumpled between his fingers. "Check for anything else, JARVIS. I don't like people eavesdropping in _my_ fucking house."

"You came in before he had time to place anymore listening devices, Sir."

"Good. Just to be on the safe side, lets up our security; I don't want him trying to hack the system – he seemed a little too nonchalant for my liking. He's up to something and I need to stay one step ahead. Take a look into S.H.I.E.L.D. for anything regarding myself or Loki, stay under the radar – I don't need him catching us in the act." Tony was in full swing, his eyes narrowed as he watched the data flash across the screen, information he already knew and random statistics as to where the God was hiding – clearly they were all wrong; the Deity was hiding right under their fucking noses.

"I shall boost security and remain invisible, Sir. The scan is almost finished; I will alert you when my analysis is ready."

"Good boy." Tony smirked slightly; man he loved his babies. He turned and walked towards his bedroom - he could use a shower.

Pealing the wet shirt from his back, he tossed it to the side and began unbuttoning his trousers, letting them fall to the floor as he continued to walk toward the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower, letting the water warm up as he turned to stare into the mirror. His eyes fell down to the Arc – as they so often did. The memories never faded, those terrifying moments where he had regained consciousness long enough to feel the sharp pain cutting through his chest, stealing his breath and hurtling him back into the darkness, only to drag him mercilessly back to the surface. Tony would never be able to forget; never sleep without nightmares; never stop wondering why he had survived. He hadn't been a saint; but then again, who on this planet was?

The mirror began to mist up, breaking his eye contact with the brightly glowing Arc, effectively dragging him from his poisonous thoughts. He _had_ survived for a purpose; to help those who couldn't defend themselves against the criminals that he had unwittingly helped.

Tony felt a strange pulse roll through him, forcing him to release a short gasp of surprise. Shrugging slightly Tony swiped his hand quickly over the fogged glass, only to stop abruptly as his eyes fixed upon bright green. His breath hitched as he felt the all too familiar sensation of blood rushing towards his crotch. _For fuck's sake, Tony – pull yourself together; he isn't even that hot! _Tony's mind was quickly correcting his assessment as he noted those lean legs as he stood arrogantly, his chest pushed out and smirk dancing over those fucking perfect lips. _Okay, so he's a fuckable God._ Tony conceded quickly.

Tony gave the God a quizzical look as he openly stared at Tony's chest; obviously confused by the Arc Reactor. "What is that?" His voice was soft, eyes slightly alarmed as they flickered around the seal – noting that the device was imbedded in the Midgardians chest.

Tony quickly covered the Arc, feeling slightly self-conscious; he knew that it must have been a shock to see for the first time – ugly bulking blue thing shining brightly over his heart. But if he told the Deity what it was, he was sure that he would use it to destroy him – eventually tearing it from his chest and crushing it in his powerful hands. "Hey, you haven't brought the glow stick of destiny – what'll you poke me with now?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." Loki quickly retorted, a smirk lighting his features as he finally broke from his trance, shrugging as he raised an eyebrow. Glancing over at the now steaming water, he turned back to Tony with a twinkle in his eye. "Are we having a shower, Anthony?" His voice was now the deep, sure baritone that was so familiar to the billionaire's ears.

"_I_ am. You're welcome to watch if that's your thing. But I don't put on shows, Reindeer Games – at least not for free." Tony brushed past the Deity with an air of nonchalance as he made his way to the sliding glass door.

"I see that you have decided to play this the hard way, Stark - very well." Loki released a long sigh as he stared casually at the Midgardian.

"Oh lighten up; I'm just having a little fun; might as well enjoy myself while you hand me my ass on a plate." Tony smirked as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and tug them loose, feeling them slide down his legs. He tried to ignore the God's eyes as they burned into his bare flesh, causing his hairs to stand on end as his cock rose to attention. _At least he didn't have stage fright_. Taking a steadying breath he took a step forward into the large shower cubicle. The hot water sliding over his muscles was enough to make him sigh in relief; for once he felt relaxed while in Loki's company. Perhaps he was beginning to control the feelings the spell had entice within him. "You coming in, or are ya gonna stand out there playing with your junk?"

Loki was brought out of his obvious bewilderment, his hand twitching slightly causing the same gold light to flash, only this time his entire outfit disappeared, leaving the billionaire practically panting as his eyes roved over the lean contours the Deity's body. He gasped slightly as Loki disappeared into green smoke_. Seriously – this was the time he decided to run away._

Tony was about to slam his fist against the glass when an all too familiar pair of hands slid across his shoulders from behind. The light touch made him sigh with a mixture of both release and desperation. He finally had what he had craved, but he desperately needed more.

Taking in a deliberately slow breath, Tony turned to face the God. Taking his time, he allowed his eyes to move from the pale, slender neck down to his prominent collar bone, across the lean muscles of his chest and down his hard stomach. Tony released an audible groan as he saw his length proudly standing to attention. It would appear the God craved just as much as he did. A cocky grin spread across Tony's face as he looked up into Loki's face, the water leaving rivulets across his pale skin, making him seem even more unreal to the Midgardian.

"You people are rather pathetic, Anthony. The simple allure of flesh is enough to enthral you, it's-" Loki's words were lost as Tony silenced him with his impatient tongue. The God's mild surprise was short lived as he pressed his body forward, trapping the shorter man as he pushed him hard against the glass, painfully reminding Tony of his earlier encounter with the wall. His pain filled cry was lost inside Loki's mouth, making the God press even harder until Tony felt the glass begin to creak; probably trying to reinforce the knowledge of who was in control. Tony couldn't care less, as long as he didn't vanish this time; the billionaire was desperate for release.

Tony's eyes widened as he felt the cool touch of the God's hand as he gently grasped the base of his shaft. "Oh God," Tony sighed, his lips breaking free as his head sagged to the taller man's shoulder, his breathing becoming laboured as Loki's grip increased.

He was slightly surprised to hear the Deity chuckle into his ear. "You can call me Loki if you wish," Tony could hear the smirk in his voice – _arrogant bastard_. The billionaire however, couldn't help but chuckle slightly, enjoying the teasing lilt to Loki's voice – something he had only ever heard from the God with a mixture of distaste.

Tony pulled back slightly so that he could look up into Loki's smug face, a wide grin forming across his own mouth as he spoke, "I think I like the title 'God' a little better; makes me feel privileged."

Loki's smirk blossomed into a full smile, white teeth shining as the water continued to cascade down their naked flesh. "Oh, you are privileged, Mr. Stark. I can assure you that no Midgardian can boast about such an encounter – at least not with me."

The shorter man tugged at Loki's neck, pulling his face closer and thrusting his hard length further into the God's hand, hissing as he felt the much needed friction. "So I have bragging rights then?" His other hand trailed down Loki's chest, nails scraping lightly over the soft flesh. As he neared his desired destination on the God's anatomy, as his fingers brushed the head his body was quickly flipped so that his cheek was pressed painfully against the glass. "What, I'm not allowed to touch you now?"

"_Control_, Stark; remember who has it." Tony simply grunted in response as he felt Loki's erection press into his lower back. The billionaire wasn't exactly used to being the one pinned down; he was usually the one in the driver's seat – this was an entirely new experience for him. He was filled with apprehension but he couldn't deny the thrill he got from feeling those strong capable hands holding him firmly in place.

The God took a few moments to allow his eyes to flicker appreciatively over the hard planes of the Midgardians back, noting several healed scars and some new angry looking red ones – no doubt from the battle only days previously. He felt a surge of respect for the fickle man as he saw the dark bruises from their encounter the previous day; Tony wasn't weak like the others; he fought back even if the chances of survival were little to none. Perhaps he felt that he had nothing to lose. Loki stored that thought away for later evaluation. Now wasn't the time to analyse the practically quivering man before him.

Tony turned his head slightly, eyes catching on their reflection in the mirror. He couldn't see every detail due to his obscured vision from the condensation on the glass, but just the outline was enough. He could see the Deity behind him, head bowed slightly and hair slicked back. Tony's heart rate increased; he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It didn't feel wrong – it felt like the most natural thing in the world. As though he should have been doing this all of his life – perhaps that was just the spell twisting his mind and confusing his thoughts. _Of course it's the spell, I don't want this. _Tony thought quickly, trying to regain his composure and failing miserably.

Loki felt the man tense under his hands as he moved closer, placing his chest against the man's back. "You're fighting it again, Stark. I warned you not to do that," he murmured into his ear, his tongue swiping out quickly to run over the shell before the tender touch became aggressive, teeth biting relentlessly as he worked his way down the billionaire's neck. Loki could feel as his heart rate increased, the pulse point throbbing as his lips pressed down with deceptive softness. "Give in," his tone was commanding as his hand lowered to Tony's entrance, pressing softly as he continued to speak, "tell me you want this."

Tony felt his eyes roll back slightly as another wave of lust rolled through his body, making his knees shake and muscles twitch. The God impatiently pushed further, causing Tony to gasp as his eyes flew open, body tensing and mind screaming with panic. "Woah, woah – I don't know how you Asgardian's do it, but here on Earth we don't just go rushing in without lubricant." Tony made to move out of the shower, only to be gripped firmly by Loki. "I'm serious, Loki – I wanna be able to walk tomorrow." The panic was clearly laced through his words as he tried again to move from the God's firm hands.

The felt Loki's chest ripple as he released a low chuckle. "Well, I can't promise that you will be able to walk, but I am no fool, Stark – just relax." He held his hand still as he allowed the one on Tony's back to smooth over the skin, eventually feeling the man's muscles un-tense and become pliable once more.

Tony took a few steadying breaths, his eyes still locked on their reflections. He watched as the God lowered his head to run his tongue over Tony's shoulder, the act caused him to relax even further, even though he was still very aware of the pressure against his tight entrance. The desire was coaxing him forward, but he still felt unnerved about not having his trusty bottle of lube within reach.

Loki released a long sigh as he brought his hand up towards the Midgardians face. Tony flinched slightly when he notice that light blue flame ignite as long fingers trailed down his cheek. That familiar feeling of tendrils made from ice spread through his system, igniting his mind and coiling in his stomach. "Do you want me to continue, Stark?" Loki smirked as he felt the man push himself back slightly, back curving as his head lolled backwards, a pleasure filled groan escaping his parted lips. Smirking to himself, Loki flicked his wrist slightly, grinning as a purple mist covered his fingers before dissipating, leaving a wet substance in its wake. "Magic has it's uses," the God's murmured words barely registered as Tony felt the same pressure as before, however this time the movement didn't stop as he was stretched mercilessly by the impatient God. A small smile curved the mortal's lips as he realised that the all-powerful Asgardian wanted it as much as he did.

The feeling of pride was soon replaced with pain as Loki inserted another finger, stretching him relentlessly in his haste, causing Tony to grit his teeth in an attempt to hold back a whimper of discomfort. _He really would find it difficult to walk in the morning_. The second was soon joined by a third, the burning sensation causing his muscles to tense in protest. A grunt sounded behind him as the God pulled out. Tony watched through the fogged up glass as Loki shifted; lining himself up. His breath caught painfully in his throat – _this was actually happening_. The lust induced haze seemed to intensify, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused as he felt the unmistakable pressure of the God's tip. Tony didn't have time to ready himself as Loki thrust forward, ignoring his cry of pain as he helplessly tried to adjust to the new sensation.

Loki felt a surge of power as he listened to the quivering man whimper in distress. He hadn't even started yet. With a low growl, he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in with more force, watching as Tony's hands turned to fists against the glass. Loki's smirk grew wider as he felt Tony's hips move slightly – encouraging him to continue. Perhaps he really did like it rough – very well. Bending his head forward slowly he ran his tongue over the tensed muscles of the Midgardian's neck, slowing down his pace. Tony tilted his head back to give Loki more access, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips, causing the God to chuckle, eyes shining with mischief as he felt the muscles relax under his tongue. _Did the fool honestly believe that he would be gentle?_

Baring his teeth, he allowed his eyes to flicker up to the mirror, watching Tony's slack mouthed expression and closed eyes before he bit down, simultaneously jutting forward to crush the weaker man against the glass. Satisfied as he watched his slave come to life, eyes wide and jaw tensing – but he could still see the desire; feel it emanating from his every pore. Anthony Stark could withstand the pain, but Loki still wanted to push him – turn him into a quivering mass of need and desire.

Tony was practically gasping as the God continued his relentless pace, teeth still latched onto the tender flesh of his shoulder, fingers cutting into his hips painfully as he pounded into him again and again. The glass rattling with each thrust as the Arc Reactor clattered against the sliding door. Tony was thankful for the God's strength holding him up, as his legs were utterly useless by this point. The pain had dulled to a bearable amount as the urgent need to be brought to his climax took over. It was within reach; however Loki kept pulling him back from the edge, torturing him with slower thrusts until he was certain the Midgardian wouldn't find his release first.

A loud crack brought Tony from his lust induced haze, his eyes flickering down to the quaking glass before him. He groaned as he saw the large crack spread from underneath his Arc, branching quickly across the door as the God continued his torturously pleasurable ministrations. Loki noticed a moment later, a cocky grin spreading over his face as he watched the splintering spread out, creaking loudly beneath their joined bodies.

Tony began to panic as he heard the glass begin to break, feeling his body move forwards slightly as the door finally gave out, the sound of shattered glass raining down upon the marble floor. He quickly closed his eyes as he felt his body fall forwards, his hands darting out to catch himself. Instead of the expected pain of the sharp glass cutting into his palms, he felt soft material cushion his fall. Tony chuckled as he opened his eyes, knowing that they were now in his bed. The God had ceased his thrusting as he laid out on top of Tony back, his laboured breathing blowing across his cheek gently. "You teleported us," Tony stated, his mind still reeling and lungs desperately seeking oxygen from his awkward position; crushed by the God of Mischief and smothered by his many sheets and pillows.

"Magic has it's uses," Loki repeated again with a grunt, pulling the Midgardian with him as he shifted their position so that he was kneeling behind Tony, hands firmly holding his hips in place, "I shall try not to break anything this time." Tony rolled his eyes at the obviously cocky comment; however he couldn't hold back the smile at his words. _Obnoxious little shit_.

The same unrelenting pace was set, only at this angle it didn't seem quite so intrusive. Tony allowed himself to be manipulated, his hands gripping at the sheets, eyes closed tightly and mouth open in a silent scream. He had never felt so used, yet unbelievable free in his entire life. A God was fucking him senseless, showing him that he had no other option, manipulating his emotions and casting his choices aside with enslaving and lust powered spells – yet Tony didn't care, his mind set solely on the man behind him, exuding power as he pounded into him.

He felt his stomach begin to coil painfully as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Not yet, Stark; you cum when I say - do you understand?" Loki snarled as he bent forwards, his lips ghosting over Tony's. The Midgardian only managed to nod as he bit his lip, trying desperately to control himself.

The thrusting only increased in vigour, causing his body to shake uncontrollably as his vision became blurred. Tony's shallow breathing became stuck in his throat as he heard Loki begin to grunt behind him. His mouth opened before he had time to think about the words, "p-please, Loki."

Those simple words seemed to be the God's undoing as he fell over the edge, nails digging relentlessly into soft flesh as he growled something that sounded close to 'yes' before losing all semblance of control, muscles jerking painfully as he rode out his orgasm, feeling the man pulsate around him as he too fell to pieces.


	3. Life Source

A/N - First of all, sorry this took a little longer than the other chapters; this is where the plot develops, so it took a little more time cause I need to set everything up.

Anyway, you guys are totally blowing me away with all the review, alerts and favs - thank you all so much, it's an incredible boost to write faster hehe

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Domination

Chapter Three

Life Source

Tony awoke to the soft sound of Loki's voice, curling through the air and caressing his sleep deprived mind – as gentle as the tone may have seemed, the threatening edge was still vining dangerously around the edges of his words; the Deity was clearly pissed off. "Be silent you insolent creature," he snarled, causing Tony to tense slightly, head turned away and crushed into the pillow as he continued to listen. _Was there somebody else in the tower?_ Surely no one on earth was smart enough to bypass his security – except S.H.I.E.L.D of course, but it would take their entire task force at least a month, and that would only just open the elevator doors.

The billionaire was rigid as he held his breath, his thoughts going haywire as he realised that only one person could get in – even though he had specifically told JARVIS to keep them out; Pepper. She knew this building inside and out. And Tony was also fully aware of the bond between his AI and Miss Potts – that snarky bastard had probably contacted her in the first place. He really was gonna have to do some rewiring.

His fears were quickly put to rest as the other voice sounded clearly through the air, "I am to alert Mr. Stark when his test results are complete; they are ready for him to analyse." JARVIS spoke confidently, causing Tony to stifle a chuckle as he felt the bed shift when Loki heaved a long sigh of frustration.

"I said, _silence_," Loki growled dangerously.

Tony turned his head slightly to see the Deity glancing around the room in confusion before finally allowing his gaze to rest on the ceiling - _why did everyone think his AI lived on the fucking roof?_

Rolling his eyes at the 'all-powerful God of mischief', Tony turned onto his back, grunting in pain as his sensitive skin brushed against the fabric – the God clearly didn't know how to be a gentle lover. "Thanks, JARVIS. I'll take a look in the morning. Have you checked out our security systems?" He tried to keep his voice as level as he could, feeling Loki's eyes penetrating him.

"Yes, Sir; there have been no attempts to break through, however I took the liberty of checking into S.H.I.E.L.D – they appear suspicious towards your current behaviour," his crisp voice responded immediately, cutting cleanly through the darkened room.

"And Loki?" Tony allowed his eyes to drift across the moonlit sheets until they landed on the God beside him, laid languidly with his hands behind his head as he cast a confused glance towards the playboy. Clearly he wasn't too worried about S.H.I.E.L.D finding out where he was. Tony was fucking petrified – he'd have his ass handed to him for this.

"They still believe him to be missing, Sir. I have taken the liberty of deleting any camera footage of Mr. Laufeyson from our database. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony was practically beaming with pride as he answered his AI, "what would I do without you, JARVIS?"

"I believe the correct term is 'crash and burn', Sir."

With his cocky grin set in place, he turned to look at Loki, "I love my babies."

Loki raised a perfect black brow before speaking with a hint of condescension, "_babies_?" Heaving a sigh the taller man rolled onto his side, shifting his hips slightly as he tugged the sheets around himself, effectively hiding his toned torso from Tony's gaze. "You really are pathetic, Stark."

"You're just jealous cause you're not capable of such _strong_ _emotions_," Tony quickly retorted, giving the man beside him a pointed look. Their joking nature was soon forgotten as Tony watched the hurt flicker through Loki's eyes. His hand reached out without command as he tried to recover the situation. "Look, I didn-"

Tony's comforting gesture was dismissed quickly as the God narrowed his eyes dangerously, "you know nothing about me, Stark. Do not make assumptions." Loki gave the offending appendage a dirty look as Tony withdrew his hand slowly.

Nodding his head once in understanding the billionaire sunk back into the bed, his eyes averting from Loki's, his heart hammering in his chest. He should have known that the God would be a little sensitive over such a subject; he had heard all the stories; his true parentage had destroyed him according to Thor. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut? They had a pretty amazing night together and then because of one stupid comment it was tainted. _Great – good going, Moron_.

"What were you testing?" Tony jumped slightly as Loki's smooth baritone reverberated through the quiet room, sending tendrils of heat down his spine. His mind finally seemed to catch up with the words, causing his fear to spike; Loki couldn't find out what he was up to – he'd kill him where he lay if he knew that Tony was trying to break the spell.

"Ah, nothing – just the effects that a sexy genius has on a Demi God," he quickly answered, turning to face Loki with a wide grin on his face. "What d'you reckon – heart rate increased? Pupils dilated?" Tony asked with his eyebrow raised as his grin grew ever wider – if that were possible.

Loki gave a short burst of laughter – a genuine laugh that not many people had heard. "I can assure you, that _fumble_ had no effect on my heart or my eyes; I went easy on you, Stark." The God allowed his eyes to rake slowly over the visible bronzed flesh of the Midgardian, noting the raised hairs on his arms and many bruises forming around his neck, disappearing down his back.

Tony grunted derisively, forcing Loki's eyes to snap back up to his. "Tell that to my ass," he huffed in annoyance, squirming in the sheets as the tensed at the throbbing pain left by the God.

"If I'd of fucked you properly, you wouldn't live to tell the tale," Loki smirked sardonically, Tony could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes even in the dark - _smug son of a bitch._

Tony quickly shrugged off the comment. "Well, it aint the worst way to die," he stated, rolling onto his side so that he was facing the God, their eyes lined up, faces inches apart. "So it really did nothing for ya huh? Cause I'm pretty sure I heard you enjoying yourself at some point – and I certainly _felt_ you enjoying yourself." The words may have been slightly teasing; however Tony's voice was entirely serious. He needed to know that it meant something – anything. Because if it didn't, then he had lost everything – just for a God's twisted little game. Tony was desperate to know that he hadn't lost Pepper for a _fumble_. He had no clue why he felt so strongly about what they had done, but he did – it must have been that fucking spell. _Of course it's the spell_.

Loki's face was expressionless for an endless amount of time, his eyes locked with the billionaire's, searching for something - something that neither man fully understood. Tony was becoming restless as he awaited the blow – the blow that he knew was inevitable; knew that it would sting to come from the God's perfect mouth, the same mouth that hours before had delivered pleasure would now be his undoing. Loki's lips twitched downward, his eyes closing momentarily before he finally spoke, "you are a great source of _entertainment_, Anthony – so yes, I did enjoy myself." The way his tongue curled around that word seemed to send a shot of pain through Tony, his mind going over their encounter, making him feel disgusted and used.

Tony's eyes began to fill with angry tears. Pushing himself up quickly, he jumped from the bed, spinning to meet the God's confused green eyes. "Right, well you got your _entertainment_ – you can go now," Tony's voice rose an octave as he turned on his heel, grabbing a pair of boxers from a drawer, he made his way toward the living room only to be halted as he slammed into Loki's pale chest.

"What are you doing? I am the one in con-"

Tony quickly cut him off, "yeah yeah – you have all the control and I just lay back and take it. I get it – but right now you need to leave me alone. You've already fucked me, so get out – why are you still here?" His voice sounded foreign even to him, it was becoming slightly high pitched as his head began to spin. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Tony thought as he began to stumble forward, his body colliding with Loki's hard chest as his legs finally gave out.

"Tony, you need to relax, the spell-" Tony began to drift slightly, missing the rest of the Tricksters words. His mind was becoming fogged with a black sort of mist, descending over his vision as the rushing sound of blood took over his ears. A sharp slap across the face brought him back to reality, His eyes popping open to look up at the agitated God. "My magic is obviously having an effect on your emotions," his voice was uncaring as he waved his hand over Tony's chest, the same pulsing feeling from the bathroom overtook him but this time seemed to slow his heart to a bearable pace.

"Did you just 'lower the dose'?" Tony panted slightly, his eyes growing larger with surprise.

Loki gave him a scathing look, "don't look at me like that; I simply didn't want you dying before I'm done with you." Tony grunted, remembering why he had been angry with the conniving little bastard in the first place. Shoving past the taller man, Tony made his way to the kitchen, telling JARVIS to power up the lights to half capacity as he grabbed the coffee pot.

Tony waited with his back turned, expecting to feel the God behind him or hear his foot fall as he approached. With a long sigh, he spoke quietly, "he's gone isn't he, JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sir," the AI responded promptly.

"Well that's coffee out the window." Tony grumbled, knowing that the taste would be foul without his 'Almighty Master' with him. Tony turned to face the many monitors littering his walls, fingers dashing over them, hitting several buttons. "Show me."

A small window popped up, showing the moment Tony barged past the God. "Zoom in," Tony watched as Loki pulled a face, he looked to be in pain – genuine pain. Holding his breathe subconsciously the billionaire watched on with tired eyes as Loki turned, appearing to think carefully as he approached the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks, snarling under his breath as that gold light shone around him. With his armour and leather in check, Loki disappeared in a flash of violent green. "Rewind – okay stop," Tony leant forward, his head tilting slightly as he stared at that expression, it screamed hurt; like an ancient sort of sadness. _Why was it there? What had he been thinking; feeling? _

"Why do I care?" Tony thought out loud, his mind still reeling from their conversation. He was falling to pieces. That reminded him, "JARVIS, test results." Without responding the AI opened the document, causing the billionaire's heart to sink as he saw no abnormalities. "How is that possible? I almost passed out in the bedroom. JARVIS are you certain there's nothing you missed?"

"As you are aware, Sir; my programming is faultless – there are no anomalies in your body - I am sorry, Sir."

Tony quickly shook his head, "no need to apologise, JARVIS – you're right; you're perfect, down to the last circuit. It looks like I'm screwed."

* * *

Miss Pepper Potts was usually a very patient woman, but after her conversation with Tony - or therefore lack of – she had decided to be the bigger person and deal with Anthony Edward Stark the only way she knew he would respond to. Tight fitting red dress and black heels on she made her way toward the tower, the only place she could get to with her eyes closed. She knew that Tony would come around – he just allowed his emotions to rule his head, whether that be excitement over a new car or fear of losing somebody close to him; he was a complicated man, but his emotions were always clear - at least to Pepper.

As she neared the entrance, Pepper pulled her card from her purse, swiping it across the access key she waited for the usual beep of admission – however she didn't hear anything. Looking down in confusion Pepper noticed that there was a red light blinking – had he blocked her access? Stooping down slightly, the red head spoke quietly into the hidden microphone, "JARVIS, it's me – I know he's probably told you to deny my access, but you know I'm the only person who can help him right now." Pepper allowed a triumphant smile to spread across her face as she heard the slow beep as the doors unlocked.

Tony was sat at his work bench, mind confused as thoughts of the wet God flashed across his vision, the feel of hands on his back and nails digging into his hips, those straight teeth sinking into his tender flesh. _Did he honestly need another fucking hit already?_ He had been fucked less than six hours ago and still he needed more. Yes, it was normal for Tony to be horny, but not fucking co-dependent. His eyes snapped up quickly as he heard the elevator coming up, "_JARVIS_?" Tony asked angrily, knowing exactly who the meddler had allowed into his tower. The one thing that he really didn't need right now was Pepper reminding him what a heartless bastard he was.

The playboy straightened up slightly as the doors opened, revealing a vision in red; his favourite color. He gritted his teeth as he realised just how wonderful she was, putting so much effort in just for him – when he had desecrated thebed _they_ had shared, with the enemy. "You look great," he murmured gently, trying to ignore his inner monologue.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Pepper retorted with a small grin before she noticed the uncomfortable look on his face, "I'm sorry, Tony – I know you don't want me here, but it's for the best. We just need to sit down and talk; figure this whole thing out together." Her warm voice was filled with such hope, her eyes shining as she stared at him with such admiration and love. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Pepper, I don't wanna hurt you, but-"

"But nothing – you won't hurt me, Tony." She smiled brightly as she moved towards him, long legs only looking lovelier highlighted with black heels.

Tony released a long sigh as he stood up, looking her directly in the eyes. "How can you be so sure, Pepper? I'm not in a good place and the last person I want here is you." His voice came out harsher than he intended, watching as she recoiled slightly as though he had physically struck her. "Will you please just go, I'm not a nice person to be around right now." The billionaire almost pleaded, his hands touching her shoulders slightly as their eyes locked.

Pepper's eyes were already glistening with tears, her body visibly shaking as she stared into his dark brown eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes; she was scared of losing him – what she didn't know was that she already had. "You're a great person, Tony. I lo-"

Tony's grip on her shoulder's increased as he cut her off mid-sentence, "_don't_ say that."

Pepper's confused gaze finally left his face to glance around the room, her eyebrows drawing together as she noticed the smashed glass littering the floor. "What happened?" Her voice rose in panic as her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario; someone had broken in and attacked Tony – that would explain his peculiar behaviour. Or maybe he had just thrown another party and it got out of hand – but judging from his foul mood, a party wouldn't be all that helpful.

The billionaire rolled his eyes as he released his hold, stepping back a few feet before answering, "Just a little accident – nothing to worry about. Look I have a lot of work to do right now, so would you mind?" Tony felt a lump rise in his throat as he indicated toward the exit.

Pepper narrowed her eyes, lips pursing before she spoke, "I don't know what's happening to you right now, but you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere until you open up – tell me what's wrong." Her voice was stern as she took a step forward, eliminating the space that he had deliberately made between them. Gritting his teeth, Tony tried to turn away from her penetrative gaze. His mind screaming as he once again felt hollow in her presence. "Tony," the red head whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek tenderly.

That was it, he snapped. Grabbing her wrist roughly, he pulled it away from him, feeling only cold from her comforting touch. "Get. Out." His teeth were bared as he leant forward, eyes burning with anger, he watched as her eyes began to fill with tears – this was the only way to get her to leave, this was kinder than stringing her along. "I feel _nothing_ for you-" he was going to continue, however the fire that lit in her eyes stopped him in his tracks as she tugged herself from his grasp.

"You know what, Tony – fine. I'll leave, but let me tell you this first; I knew what I was getting myself into – the alcohol, the women, the father issues, but I took that on because I loved you. I told myself that you had a heart beneath that chunk of metal, that your horrible experience had taught you to cherish things instead of using them to your advantage – but I was wrong, you're just the same as you ever were; selfish and cruel. Call me when you want to have a grown up discussion about this. Goodbye, Mr. Stark." She quickly swiped at an errant tear running down her cheek as she walked with purpose to the elevator.

Tony watched as she left, his mind screaming to run after her but his heart remaining detached and broken. _She was right; he was a heartless bastard_. Growling in frustration he spun on his heel, hands turning to fists as he slammed them onto the desk, causing the glass to vibrate angrily from the aggressive contact. Without thinking, Tony turned his anger inward, lashing out he slammed his palm into the Arc Reactor, wheezing as the pressure caused his ribs to ache painfully.

He hated the fucking thing – _despised_ it. If he hadn't survived in the first place then none of this would have happened; no Iron Man, S.H.I.E.L.D, Avengers and no fucked up spell cast by a crazy God who wanted to dominate the entire fucking universe, one genius, playboy, philanthropist at a time.

Said billionaire turned to look into the mirror, staring at the Arc with such passionate hate. He knew it wouldn't take long for the shrapnel to enter his heart, for him to go into cardiac arrest and die. All he had to do was remove the little fucker. The Arc was the starter of all this pain – he needed to get rid of it. His hands turned to claws as he gripped the edges of the glowing life source.

Instead of seeing happy times with friends or Pepper, the only face flashing before his vision was that of the Gods. His bright green eyes, slender neck, gently curved lips. It only fuelled his anger; he should be feeling bad for this, for taking the easy way out. But he only felt a stronger pull to the Deity. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he tensed his whole body as he pulled with more force, feeling the Arc begin to loosen.

"Sir, I wouldn't advise this course of action. With your elevated pulse you would go into critical condition within sixty seconds and die shortly after." JARVIS's voice barely touched his senses as his nails dug in painfully, gripping the edges tightly as he began to tug. "You have given me no other choice, I'm sorry, Sir," Tony felt a puff of air hit his face as the AI spoke, his mind began to go blank as he slipped slowly into the clutches of unconsciousness, the last thing he remembered was feeling the hard unforgiving floor as he fell.

"- in essence, Mr. Stark attempted suicide," JARVIS's voice sounded so far away as the billionaire regained consciousness. He could feel the gentle touch of his expensive sheets against his overheated flesh.

"I knew he was having some problems, but I never thought it was this bad." His lethargy dissipated immediately as he heard the gravelly voice of the one and only Bruce Banner. "How did you knock him out, JARVIS?" There was a hint of amusement laced into his worried words.

"A high concentration of chloroform mixed with oxygen; I was designed to protect my creator, Sir."

Tony sat up wearily, his mind still foggy from being drugged by his own fucking AI. But he had been acting irrationally, and JARVIS was right; Tony had developed programmes for such an event – for instance if he came home drunk, the AI knew how to handle him so that he didn't die in a pool of vomit, or if he decided to do something stupid like jumping off a building or playing Russian roulette just for kicks, the AI was supposed to knock him out and call someone in. It appeared that he had made a good choice in the Doctor.

"What up, Doc?" Tony smirked light heartedly, cringing slightly as the light hurt his eyes.

Bruce looked him up and down, noting the dark marks under his eyes and bruising around his neck. "Is everything alright, Tony?" Just as the billionaire opened his mouth with a smile, Bruce cut him off, "don't lie – if you don't want to tell me what the problem is, that's fine, but at least answer truthfully."

Tony allowed his mouth to open and close a few times before he settled on shaking his head slowly, his eyes casting downward as he tried to regain some composure. Everything in his life was falling apart. He couldn't work in his lab or fight with the Avengers because apparently he was a ticking time bomb – ready to throw himself off the nearest cliff. He needed to get rid of this curse before he did something irrevocable.

"Right, that's a start at least. Now do you want to explain why you tried to rip the Arc out of your chest?" Tony looked up through his lashes, watching as a small spark of green flared through Banner's eyes – _great, now he had to deal with a real ticking time bomb. _"JARVIS showed me the footage, Tony; you were seriously trying to kill yourself – look at your chest." Bruce flicked his wrist, indicating towards Tony's bared torso.

Looking down quickly, Tony actually felt a little sick, looking at the angry red scratched surrounding the metal seal – he hadn't thought that he had been so close to doing it. Lifting his hand he noticed the blood under his fingernails. _Fuck_.

Heaving a large sigh, Tony lifted his head to give Bruce a withered look. "So let me guess, now you're not gonna let me outta your sight. I don't need a bab-"

The Doctor cut him off quickly with a short burst of laughter, "oh, I'm not staying, Tony. You're a smart guy; I couldn't keep my eye on you even if I wanted to. I just came because JARVIS rang." He turned to walk out the door before stopping to look over his shoulder. "But seriously Tony, that Arc is the only thing protecting your heart, it's the _only_ reason you're still alive. Don't make it for nothing."

Tony's mind began ticking over immediately as he mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah, yeah thanks for coming,' as he jumped from his bed and showed Bruce to the elevator. Tony quickly grabbed a cleaning wipe from a drawer and began to clean his fingers, his eyes scanning the workbench quickly as he formed a plan.

"JARVIS, we got work to do." Tony grinned as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Work on what, Sir?"

Tony jabbed his finger over a red button, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh JARVIS, weren't you payin' attention? The Arc is the only reason I'm here; it's the only reason I'm not six feet under; it's my _life force_. Open up the scanning equipment and shine a light on me, baby – daddy's back."


	4. A Deal

A/N - This chapter is another plot building chapter, but it has a big ole chunk of smut - cause these guys can't keep their hands off eachother :] I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter is gonna be big!

Thanks so much for all the support for this story - you guys are awesome!

* * *

Domination

Chapter Four

A Deal

Loki stood silently watching as the Midgardian busied himself tinkering with gadgets. He had kept himself hidden for the past hour, watching and observing his personal slave. The God had felt a magical shift in their connection, he had been curious as to what it actually was. He had arrived as the beast was departing. Tony only mumbled incoherently to himself, a grin permanently lighting his features. _What was the man or iron up to?_

Tony was incredibly excited, finally a fucking break through. He had switched on the scanners and set them to analyse the Arc. He remembered Loki's words very clearly; _My magic won't leave traces within your body_. As both Pepper and the great Bruce Banner had pointed out; he should be dead, the only thing keeping his heart beating was the Arc – it was part of him, yet not _his_ body. That shit eating grin popped up again, spreading across his face like a serpent about to catch a mouse. He was finally one step ahead. It was about time – Anthony Stark was always the clever one; the best.

The scan would still take twenty four hours, but he was certain that there was something to find; there had to be. But he still had the issue of getting rid of the spell, which if he was correct had attached itself to the Arc – he needed a new one, which would be a pain in the ass to create again. "JARVIS, do you remember how I made the new Arc Reactor?" He as waited with baited breath for the AI to respond; he really didn't wanna ruin anymore rooms in the tower.

Loki tilted his head to the side, eyebrows drawing together as he stared at the curious looking object, standing out proudly from the man's chest. The billionaire had never actually answered him when he showed his curiosity. He had put it down to some sort of deformity or something to be ashamed of, judging from the look on Tony's face when he broached the subject. Apparently it held a great deal of import.

"Yes, Sir – I saved the details for such an occasion," That irritating voice cut through the air, knocking Loki from his trance. Clearly this all seeing disembodies voice was not all that intelligent if it couldn't detect the God. Magic was greater than technology apparently – Loki was going to enjoy telling the tinkerer such a fact.

"Good man, now I want you to build me a new one – this little bastard is tainted." Tony drummed his fingers steadily over the glowing light, catching Loki's attention and causing him to once again tilt his head in slight confusion.

"Would you like me to make it _exactly_ as you did, Sir?" The disembodied voice held a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone. Loki walked slowly over to the couch, lounging back into the cushions as he watched the Midgardian go about his life, unaware of his presence.

"Ah, very funny, JARVIS – I'm so glad I gave you a sense of humor. But nope, please don't fuck up the tower, it's already a mess after Loki decided to pretend it was a trampoline, just get to it as quick as you can – I don't want this spell affecting me any longer than it has to." Tony watched the monitors as pictures of the required parts for the machines popped up as well as several blueprints for building them. "Oh and don't let Dummy near it okay – I mean it; I want this tower unscathed."

"As you wish, Sir - I have placed the orders and they should arrive as early as tomorrow morning, I have taken the liberty of having someone pick them up from the airport. I will use the basement level to create the Arc Reactor and inform you when it is ready." JARVIS promptly informed him. "Mr. Laufeyson is behind you, Sir." Tony spun quickly, heart pounding hard against his ribs as his eyes landed on the lounging God.

"What does it do? Why are you making another?" Loki stood gracefully, moving with purpose towards the shorter man, his eyes remaining locked upon the glowing device.

"If I tell you, then you'll kill me," Tony shrugged, feeling slightly uneasy as the God remained enrapt by the Arc. But the smug smile still remained; Tony knew that he was close to freedom and it was taking all of his willpower to contain his need to boast. _Oh fuck it_, "you know what; I don't care anymore. This beautiful little baby keeps me vertical and allows you the pleasure of seeing my beautiful face every day – not the mention the rest of the world." Tony smirked, tapping his fingers over the hard surface and watching with mirth as confusion shot across the God's features.

Loki narrowed his eyes as they flickered from the Arc back up to the brown eyes of the Midgardian. "Why – if you believe that I will kill you – are you providing me with your weakness?"

Tony's smug smile grew wider, resembling the Cheshire cat. "Well, Mr. Tall, Dark and Creepy – you said it yourself; you're not done with me yet. So I figure I have at least a week, maybe two until you finally have your fill, but by then I'll have your little spell removed and you'll be in a nice cosy cell." Feeling bold, Tony ran his finger over Loki's bottom lip, watching the surprise at his confession wash over his usually placid features.

Loki released a short gust of air before speaking, "well you're correct on one thing; I am not finished with you. However you will not be able to undo my magic and I certainly will not be captured and placed into a _cell_ – your pathetic S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't hold me." Loki's smile matched Tony's as the Midgardian narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand away. "I am however intrigued to know how you plan to remove the spell?"

Tony spun on his heel, moving quickly towards his work bench. "Well, I am currently running a twenty four hour test on the Arc Reactor – because as I said, it's the only thing keeping me here; my life source. I'm pretty sure that your spell has connected itself to the Arc and not my body, as you can see from these clips," Tony indicated towards the monitors, turning to watch the God narrow his eyes as he scrutinized the video of Tony stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, then as Loki appeared behind him, it was quite clear to see the Arc glow brighter, stronger than Tony had ever seen it. "So yeah, JARVIS is on with making a new one so I can get rid of the one tainted by your magic fingers. It shouldn't take long – so I suggest you enjoy this sweet piece of ass while you can, Big Boy." Tony smirked again, smugger than ever as he watched the exact same expression form on the Asgardians face. This was definitely a pissing contest, and a pretty big one at that.

Loki began to laugh softly, his eyes light as he spoke softly, "oh Anthony, you do amuse me; you are free to attempt to save your 'sweet piece of ass' however you will not succeed. I am so certain of this that I will not attempt to stop you, but I do request that I am able to observe as you fail – the victory will be all the sweeter." Loki turned to sit back on the couch, his legs coming up to prop on the coffee table as he changed from his armour to leather pants and the green tunic, the gold light not surprising Tony in the slightest anymore.

Chuckling slightly, Tony nodded his head. "Sure thing, but when I do succeed – which I will – you can't just kill me; that's just bad sportsman ship. You have to let me go."

"You won't succeed, Anthony."

"If you're so sure, then what have you got to lose?"

"Fine, I concede. However, when you fail you are to stop trying to relieve yourself of the spell, no more fighting – you give into me fully; mind, body and soul." Loki's face was now the serious mask that Tony was accustomed to, his eyes penetrating Tony's, searching for any sign of resistance. "You will do anything and everything that I command."

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Tony strode over to couch, holding his hand out for Loki to shake. "You gotcha self a deal, Reindeer Games," he winked at the God as he firmly gripped the Midgardians hand. "I tell you what, seen as though I'm a generous guy; I'll let you have your wicked way with me while JARVIS runs the tests."

The corners of Loki's eyes creased as he laughed heartily, causing Tony's breath to catch in his throat at the unfamiliar sight of such unadulterated happiness. "_Let me_? Do you honestly believe you'd have a choice in the matter?" His hold on Tony's hand became firmer as he pulled him forward, grasping the back of his neck to pull him down so that he had to straddle the God. "With or without my spell, I have complete control over you – the spell just makes you want it, is that why you're going to _let me_, Anthony; because you _want it_."

At the mere sound of his voice Tony was practically panting with need, his eyes set on those lips, remembering their encounter in the shower, the feel of those very lips upon his fevered flesh. It almost made him want to stop the test – to tell Loki to up the fucking dose, anything to feel those lips against his. "I want _you_."

The God's features softened as the words sunk in, hitting each and every nerve on their way to his mind, circulating slowly as he analysed them, the tone in which they were spoken and the very meaning of them. _It was just the spell_, he told himself sternly – this man had no true desires, no true feelings for him – this was simply an extension of the spell. He would take it however, because he wanted it too – whether it was also down to the spell making Tony a quivering mound of need in his lap or whether it was real; he wanted it nonetheless.

Threading his fingers into Tony's thick hair, Loki pulled him closer, eliminating the few inches of space between them to place a harsh kiss against those plump lips, savouring in the sound of a muffled moan coming from the Midgardian.

Tony's hands quickly found the back of the couch, his arms tensing as he pulled himself forwards, pressing his body firmly against the God's. He finally felt like he was in a position of power – whether Loki had intended it or not. The billionaire's eyes soon fluttered closed as he felt the smooth, wet touch from Loki's tongue dragging across his bottom lip. He obliged immediately, opening his mouth and allowing the God to dominate him. The hand on the back of his neck soon became harsh, fingers turning to claws as they bit painfully into his scalp. As Tony growled at the contact, the God chose that moment to thrust upwards, grinding himself against Tony with a grunt of pure need.

Sighing in frustration, Tony broke the kiss as he pulled back, grasping his shirt – intending to pull it over his head, before Loki stopped him with a smirk. "I have a faster way," as the words left his mouth, he gently turned his wrist, the golden light Tony had seen so many times before, now engulfed his own form, disappearing and taking his clothes with it.

With shock clearly written on his features, Tony looked up at the Deity, chuckling slightly as he saw that he too, was naked. "You better not have lost that shirt; it's one of my favourites." Tony pointed his finger accusingly at the God, only to whimper slightly as he felt the unmistakable hard length press into him slightly. Loki smirked devilishly, raising a challenging eyebrow as he rocked back only to push back with a little more force. Tony had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from crying out – his still sore entrance aching painfully with each slight touch from the Deity.

"Are you in pain, Stark?" Loki's gentle voice sliced through the air. Tony merely nodded his head, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to regain some composure. "Good," Loki grunted harshly as he thrust up harder than before, causing Tony to jump in surprise. "I'd hate for you to assume I was going easy on you."

Tony narrowed his eyes, lifting up slightly to try make some distance between the crazed God and his aching ass. "Yeah, why on Earth would you do that? Can we at least use my lube this time? Whatever you used last time was fucking useless." He sighed slowly, his eyes drifting down to stare at those pale lips once again, watching them curve into a half smile.

"If you don't like mine, then we can use something else I suppose," Tony knew that fucking tone; it was never a good sign – not for him at least. Loki used his superior strength to press on Tony's shoulders, indicating that he wanted the billionaire on his knees.

Tony actually laughed as he complied, standing from the couch before lowering himself before the God; this was actually something he was pretty good at – not that that was a surprising revelation. In college he had developed quite the reputation – calling it his 'curious stage'; he knew his father wouldn't be overly thrilled at his son whoring himself out to other guys for fun. He had developed the playboy image to try gain his father's approval and praise – he never received it though. Tony had wasted his young life trying to get a pat on the back from that heartless bastard. This curse may actually be a blessing in disguise; a way for Tony to finally explore his desires uninhibited.

Loki watched on with mild amusement mixed with curiosity as the man of iron licked his lips, eyes practically glistening with lust as he stared at the naked God before him. That look was enough to make Loki's mind fog slightly, his lungs pulling in shallow gusts of air as Tony ran his hands up his thighs slowly. Tony smirked as he watched the Deity's cock twitch impatiently, his hands purposefully missing their mark, skimming gently over his pale flesh leaving goose bumps in their wake. This only made Tony's smile broader; the God could deny his desires for the Midgardian, but his body was confessing his desires – Tony had seen it many times before.

Deciding to cease his teasing as he heard a threatening growl from above, Tony lowered his head, swiping his tongue over the tip, glancing up through his lashes, he watches as the God became entranced, cheeks flushing and chest rising with each panted breath. He obviously wasn't very good at hiding his emotions in such scenarios – or maybe Tony was just that fucking good?

Closing his eyes, Tony turned back to the matter at hand. He allowed his head to move lower, his tongue licking a torturously slow path down the shaft before making his way back to the top, circling the head and repeating. He was only spurred on further at the continued groans coming from the God.

Gripping Loki's hips he sucked the head of the Deity's cock into his mouth, moaning as the salty taste of pre-cum hit his palate. Flattening his tongue he lowered himself down, swallowing the God slowly as he reminded himself to relax his throat. Loki's hands soon found themselves in Tony's dark hair, applying enough pressure to speed up the Midgardian.

Tony felt the head hit the back of his throat causing his eyes to spring open as he forced himself to relax, he wanted to take the Deity in fully – he didn't wanna be known as the guy who couldn't _accommodate_ a God. Pulling back slightly, Tony felt his muscles finally relax, allowing him to take in the full length. He heard a groan of approval as Loki tugged at his hair, urging him to move. Chuckling slightly, Tony complied, setting a slow but thorough pace as he alternated between swiping his tongue over the God's tip with scraping his teeth lightly over the shaft.

After several minutes of slow torture, Loki roughly gripped Tony's hair, pulling him unceremoniously onto his lap. "You're rather good at that," Loki panted into his ear, nipping at the shell lightly, "my turn." Tony released a cry of pain as Loki impaled him, the saliva doing little to lubricate him properly. "Perhaps next time you will not be so rude – would you like me to help?" Tony's eyes widened as he realised that this was payback for the whole 'lube' comment. Fuck, why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut?

Nodding numbly, Tony pressed his head into the God's firm shoulder, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry – please?" He whimpered slightly, his body quivering as Loki nodded, stroking his hand down Tony's back before he felt the smooth fluid line his entrance, easing the pain and causing him to groan in satisfaction. The Midgardian pressed his lips softly against the side of Loki's neck in gratitude, his hands gripping the back of the couch as the God finally began to move. Strong hands gripped Tony in place as the Deity pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in with so much force, making Tony cry out in pleasure and his hands frantically grasp Loki's shoulders for support.

"Sit back, I want to see you," Loki purred into his ear sending a cold shiver down his spine, coiling into his stomach and once again beginning the painful pleasure of the spell. It must have taken longer to set the fire since the God had 'lowered the dose'. Tony pushed himself up so that he was straddling Loki's lap, his hands pressing against the firm muscles of his chest for support. It was difficult to remain in this position, his whole body wanted to curl in on itself. "Look at me." The God growled angrily, his fingers digging mercilessly into the flesh at Tony's hips.

The billionaire complied, opening his eyes to stare into those poisonous green pools, finding himself becoming lost in their depths as Loki moved slowly – as though trying not to frighten him. Neither man would last much longer, their completion growing ever closer as the pace increased, causing Tony's eyes to flutter closed for a moment as he relished the pleasure that the God created while using him. His eyes soon snapped open however, as the God's hips halted abruptly, only to begin as soon as their gazes met once more. Tony nodded minutely, showing that he understood the rules.

The billionaire felt the coil twist, winding tighter in his lower abdomen as he felt his release building, drawing ever closer as the God penetrated his mind and soul with those hypnotizing eyes. The Midgardians mouth fell open as he released a short pant, his hands turning to claws against Loki's chest as his body trembled. The God just watched on, his face a mask as he devoured the sight before him. Tony's eyed hooded as he struggled to keep eye contact, but knowing that the God would stop kept his resolve strong. He was so close and the Deity knew it.

Increasing his pace slightly, Loki's eyes grew brighter as Tony released a low moan, finger nails dragging over his chest as he finally found his end, hot spurts of cum covering the God's chest and stomach.

Releasing a growl, Loki grasped the shorter man's shoulders, pulling him down roughly to crush their mouths together. His tongue dominating Tony's mouth as his cock thrust into him forcefully, his strong hands cutting off blood circulation as they gripped at his hips. Tony was left gasping for air as Loki fell off the edge, hips moving wildly and teeth biting at his throat as he snarled his completion.

Catching his breath, Tony pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching out his muscles as he pulled his arms over his head before he looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, we still have twenty three hours, Hot Shot." He winked at Loki as he moved to stand, only to stop as Loki's hands remained unmoving on his hips. "What is-?" Tony words died in his throat as he noticed what the God was staring at.

"What did you do?" Loki's voice was broken as he stared at the Arc Reactor, only seeming to notice the angry red marks around the seal now that he wasn't distracted. The Midgardian had confessed that this piece of technology kept him alive, he felt slightly sick as the realisation of what the marks meant sank in.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, as he watched the information sink into the God's features, anger soon replacing the worried confusion. The Midgardian found himself wishing that the God had just killed him in the first place, because judging by the look on his face, he was gonna make this painful.


	5. Scotch

A/N – I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late; it's getting into the plot now and I just wanted to make sure it was perfect. I hope the wait wasn't too long for you guys.

I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and adding it to your alert list – you're making a frostiron girl very happy :]

Oh and on a random note - scotch doesn't burn your throat if it is expensive. I'm only saying this because it's a pet peeve of mine that whenever I read a story (frostiron usually) Tony's whiskey and scotch burn his throat on the way down. This is completely false, as expensive ones do not – only cheap ones do. And Anthony Stark doesn't skimp on his liquor haha just a little trivia hehe

Oh and if you want to see some graphics made by me for this story, visit my tumblr, the link is in my personal profile :]

Enjoy!

* * *

Domination

Chapter Five

Scotch

Tony stood rooted to the ground as Loki's eyes bored into his chest, soaking in the red marks around the Arc and flickering angrily up to meet the billionaires eyes. He was waiting for a response – but Tony had no idea how he could answer without infuriating the God further. But in all honesty, what the fuck could he say? It had to be the truth.

"Well, your _highness_ – this is another reason I want your spell gone; I got so worked up after you left that I tried to tear the Arc out; to kill myself. Your magic doesn't seem to agree with me." He waved the words off with nonchalance as he turned back to study his monitors, seeing that the packages would arrive in a few hours, which meant JARVIS would have the machine up and running in the late hours of the morning – hopefully the tests would be sufficient enough to give the results he wanted, even after half the acquired time.

Loki sat still; staring at the man's bare back before him. Growling under his breath, the God flicked his wrist and watched as the Midgardians clothes reappeared onto his form, twisting and coiling their way around his naked flesh until the man was fully covered. "Well it would appear that you made a rather _pitiful_ attempt to end your life. It would have been extremely unfortunate for me if you had succeeded," Loki spoke in clipped tones, his naked body relaxing against the couch nonchalantly.

Tony sighed as a short chuckle erupted from his throat. "Oh it's so sweet of you to care," he spoke with a mocking tone as he dramatically placed his hand over his chest. "Who knew you could be so _loving_?" He briefly glanced down at his clothes, noting that they appeared unscathed by the God's magic – _good;_ he had enough to worry about without his wardrobe coming under fire.

The God smirked slightly before putting on his usual mask of indifference. "If not you, then who else is there that offers such submission without expecting profitable gain?" Tony merely scowled, his eyes blazing with fury as he watched the Deity, sat there without a care in the world. He felt so utterly meaningless. "Why did you fail?" Loki muttered the words so quietly that the Midgardian almost missed them. Tony thought he could hear a tinge of sorrow in the other man's voice – however soon put it down to wishful thinking; Loki had made it perfectly clear that Tony was below him – both mentally and physically.

"JARVIS is programmed to protect me; he knocked me unconscious before I could do any real damage," Tony answered obediently, his head hanging in shame as he remembered Bruce's worried expression.

Loki found himself feeling grateful towards the disembodied voice; he still didn't quite understand his emotional ties to the billionaire. "Why did you wish to end your life?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Again, the Deity didn't know why he wanted to know the answer to such a question.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom; it's comfier in there and I'm fucked – literally." The sparkle was ever present in the genius's eyes as he indicated towards his room, watching a slow smile form on Loki's lips. He watched with slight amusement as the naked God stood from the couch, strutting with his air of arrogance towards Tony's bedroom. No matter if he was in leather or naked, that walk still exuded power and control. Smirking, Tony followed suit.

He found the Asgardian in a similar position as on the couch, his arms behind his head and the blanket covering his modesty. "You want some scotch?" Tony asked while walking towards the bar in the corner of his room.

"If I were a _loving person_, I would suggest that you shouldn't drink; being inebriated will not make your problems disappear."

Tony gave the God a disparaging look. "Well it's a good job you aint loving. I'm not drinking to cancel out pain; I learnt a long time ago that it doesn't work. I'm drinking because thanks to you – I can only enjoy my liquor while in your presence. So shut up and watch me enjoy myself."

Loki rolled his eyes as he watched the frustrated man pour a healthy amount of amber liquid into a crystal glass, swirling it around before taking a large gulp followed by a rather arousing groan of pleasure. "If you like that filth then you'd love the liquor on Asgard – it's much stronger and pleasing to the senses."

"Of course it is," Tony grumbled, "_everything's better on Asgard_."

The Midgardian finally came to bed, resting his back against the head board and crossing his heels, glass held firmly in his hand. "Are you going to answer me?" Loki drew his attention as he rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he gazed up at Tony.

"I really don't wanna talk about it. At least not right now," he spoke with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he awaited the inevitable demand that he confessed. He didn't exactly want to pour his heart out to the person who had put him into this situation in the first place. Why did Loki even want to know?

He was surprised when he saw Loki nod slightly before he spoke in an understanding tone, "very well. We shall however, discuss this later, Anthony – I am not known for my patience." Tony simply replied with a short nod – the feeling of falling into a bottomless pit was ever growing. He was beginning to doubt his own abilities in finding a way out of this, but he had to remain positive. Tony Stark didn't quit – this was no exception.

"So what do you Midgardians do on a Friday night?" Loki rolled onto his back once more, staring up at the ceiling with boredom clearly etched into his ageless features.

"I don't know what 'Midgardians' are doing. But I'm gonna take full advantage of having you here and make myself a good meal. You're free to join me if you'd like, but you may wanna put your clothes on; I'm a wildcat in the kitchen." Tony smirked as he downed the rest of his scotch, enjoying the smoothness as it coursed down his deprived throat. A good scotch never burnt on the way down.

Loki cocked an elegant brow as he flicked his wrist, summoning his clothes back to his body. "I never thought I'd hear the great Anthony Stark ask anybody to wear clothes," he muttered with amusement.

* * *

Loki had elected to watch the 'wildcat' from afar as he haphazardly threw things together in the kitchen. There were pans and kitchen appliances flying around, fire blazing as he set the oil alight, and a terrible scent of burning. This was apparently a 'good meal'.

Tony finally brought the pasta to the table, watching as Loki made a face before turning his nose up at the discoloured sauce and overdone pasta. "Hey, I'm a genius - not a chef," Tony quickly defended himself, "you don't have to eat it anyway." He grumbled the last part under his breath.

The God merely inclined his head and picked up his fork, curious as to the taste of the strange looking dish. He was about to pick up a piece of pasta when the Midgardians hand shot out to stop him, "wait, I gave you the wrong plate," Tony exclaimed quickly, his words stumbling into one another in his haste.

Loki glanced momentarily from his plate to the billionaire's before responding with confusion, "They are both identical." He looked up to find Tony smirking at him.

"Yeah, but I put a little poison in this one," Tony's grin grew wider – obviously finding his joke highly amusing.

"Surely you were a jester in a previous life, Anthony. If you were mine however, I'd have had you beheaded."

Tony continued to grin while he shovelled a forkful of food into his mouth. "Yeah, but you'd of fucked me senseless first," the billionaire retorted around his food, causing the Deity to cringe slightly at the lack of dining etiquette.

The food actually didn't taste that bad, the sauce was tasty even though it was clearly burnt and the pasta wasn't entirely terrible. Loki found himself beginning to miss the banquettes on Asgard, though he never ate much of it, it was still a damn sight better than the trash these mortals ate. Tony was groaning at each mouthful, his eyes closed as he savoured every bite. His bottle of scotch remained beside him as he continually refilled his glass.

"The packages have arrived earlier than anticipated, Sir. I will begin with the manufacturing process. Would you like to see the test results? – They remain unfinished; however there are definite signs of abnormalities." The disembodied voice spoke throughout the house, causing Tony to both tense uncomfortably and smile in joy simultaneously.

"Something the matter, Anthony?" Loki smirked, knowing that the man before him was terrified.

Tony looked up from his food, swallowing his mouthful before responding to the AI, "Show me the results, JARVIS." Their eyes were locked as a monitor appeared from the table in front of them; Tony quickly scanned the results and almost jumped out of his seat with excitement. "You promise you won't kill me when I break this curse?"

Loki chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "I would advise not getting your hopes up; you shall not succeed. But yes, you have my word that I shall not kill you if you break my spell – which you will not." The God allowed his head to tilt back as he grinned down at Tony.

"Yeah, yeah whatever loser. JARVIS, how long will it take for you to make the new Arc?"

"Two hours, Sir."

Tony leapt from his seat, clapping his hands together as he looked over the results again. Seeing a spike in a chemical – a chemical that wasn't supposed to be there – hell, he didn't even know what it was. "Look up that anomaly for me would ya?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ya see that, buddy?" Tony chuckled at Loki, pointing at the screen. "You're not gonna be the boss of me in two hours. I'm gonna be able to drink, eat and fuck whenever I want. This is great news." Tony picked up the bottle of Scotch, downing a large amount before swinging it down by his hip. "Admit it Loki, it's time to kiss my ass goodbye," the billionaire's words were seethed in arrogance, his smirk ever growing as he lifted the bottle back to his lips. "Man, I love Scotch; it's my one and only."

Loki chuckled slightly, his eyes filled with mirth as he looked over the merry man before him. His joy was infectious, but he felt that he should warn him before his inevitable failure. "Please don't get too excited, Anthony. You will not break the spell; I was but a child when I began to use magic; I am one of the most powerful of all the Realms; it cannot be broken by something as simple as this. I am afraid you are going to be sorely disappointed in a few hours' time." He didn't know why he was being so kind with this news; however the fact still remained that his spell was far stronger than anything a Midgardian could summon with _technology_.

"Loki, _Baby_ – please stop talking; you're ruining this for me. Just admit that I'm better than you. Come on, lemme hear it," Tony slurred his words, tilting his head forward and raising his eyebrows as he awaited the words he desperately wanted to hear. Those fucking words were like gold to him; a God admitting that Anthony Stark had beat them – _oh yes_.

The Deity descended upon Tony, his mouth pressed gently to the shell of his ear, "You will always belong to me, Anthony." His tongue flicked out to touch his ear before his teeth bit down slightly, knowing that he had thoroughly made his point as he heard Tony groan deeply.

Clearing his throat quickly, Tony tried to collect himself before responding in a somewhat husky voice, "Anthony Edward Stark belongs to no one." Straightening himself up quickly, Tony stood rather awkwardly, staring blankly at the God. "You're gonna have to get used to that," Tony said sternly, his jaw set stubbornly as he tried to ignore the infuriating reaction his body gave so willingly to any contact from Loki. He wouldn't miss the uncomfortable coiling in his stomach or the lust induced haze that descended upon his mind whenever the God uttered a word.

Loki waved his hand nonchalantly, his smile sympathetic as he looked at the monitor. "You've done tremendously well to find my magical signature, but this is as far as your technology will bring you. I am merely trying to spare you hours of work and then bitter shame when you fail – is that not kind of me?" His voice was the usual icy tone that Tony had become accustomed to. Tony settled on smiling back as he left the room, heading towards his work bench and leaving the Asgardian to feign hurt at being so rudely abandoned.

* * *

The God's eyes began to draw closed once more as boredom seeped into his every pore; he had been sat in the same spot for the past two hours, watching and waiting as Tony busied himself at his desk. Every so often he would hear an unintelligible exclamation before all was quiet once more. The disembodied voice had been quiet for some time, but Loki knew that the time was drawing closer – it was simply a matter of when. He felt a mixture of excitement and slight concern; he knew that his spell would remain untouched, thus causing the Midgardian to react on anger once more – but he had a plan; the mortal would no longer feel the need to take his life – at least not after today.

Tony was staring blankly at his desk, shuffling random wires around and pointlessly fiddling with his suit in order to keep himself occupied. He had a timer set on his clock, the two hours was almost finished – this was it.

"Sir," JARVIS began but was soon cut off as Tony jumped to his feet, chair clattering loudly to the floor as he grabbed his bottle of scotch, tipping it back with several shouts of excitement, causing Loki to roll his eyes at the man's adolescent behaviour. "The Arc Reactor is complete; it is in the transfer pod. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Get the Champaign ready, we're celebrating tonight, Buddy," Tony smiled into one of the many cameras in his house.

"Already done, Sir – and what are we doing about our guest?"

Tony turned towards Loki and hoed his arm out with a fond smile on his face. "Ah, leave him JARVIS – he's gonna go through enough - what with losing me - so let's keep Fury in the dark for a few more hours huh? Give the guy chance to lick his wounds," Tony voice held a sarcastic hint as he winked at the God.

"Oh, you're going to regret that, Anthony," Loki smirked as he stood, watching the Midgardian pull the new Arc from a crevice in the wall. He watched with fascination as Tony placed his fingers around the Arc Reactor in his chest, twisting slightly as he tugged hard. "How long do you have until the shard's reach your heart?" Loki mused aloud, his features contorting in fascination as the metal protested at the Arc's attempted removal.

"When I'm relaxed – five, ten minutes, but if my pulse is elevated, two to three," Tony gritted his teeth as he shifted the Arc slightly, feeling it loosen from the grasps of the metal, before it finally came out with an audible popping noise. His eyes widened as he immediately felt the ache in his chest increase – he'd never get used to the pain of the small pieces of metal that were trying to enter his heart.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he moved forward, his body language wasn't threatening, but simply curious as he bowed down to look into the metal casing, his hand ghosting around the entrance. "Does it hurt?"

Tony grunted as the pain intensified, as if in answer to the God. "Like you wouldn't believe," his voice was strained as the tearing continued. Taking a deep breath, he slammed the new Arc into his chest, feeling the power emit from its core, surging throughout his chest and setting his bones alight. The strange taste tinged his tongue, making his eyes spring open and muscles tense uncomfortably.

Loki was utterly mesmerized, watching the Midgardians chest light up, his very bones becoming visible through his skin. It was beautiful. Tony was gasping as the power died down, connecting itself to his heart and clinging on for dear life as it halted the shards. "So do you feel any different?" Loki's voice held no trace of his concern. He didn't actually realise that the Arc was so powerful; he would have to examine it one day.

The billionaire blinked several times, glancing at his chest and then at the old Arc before spinning around to look at the monitors. "I don't know yet – JARVIS, run a test on me, Baby; give Daddy some good news." Tony watched the screen, his body rigid as he felt the God come up close behind him, feeling his breath against the flushed skin of his neck.

His eyes flickered from the progress bar to the chart, waiting. The completed results finally showed up, Tony felt his heart stutter painfully as his eyes settled on the monitor. He heard Loki sigh behind him, causing him to turn with owlish eyes as he leant against the desk for support. Tony didn't bother to smile smugly as he spoke, "I told you I'd get rid of it. There's no trace of your magic in my system; I won." The words felt so utterly delicious on his tongue. The shock soon passed as that shit eating grin spread across his face, Loki merely sighed as he shook his head.

"I warned you not to get too excited, Anthony," the Deity murmured quietly, turning to walk back to the couch where he sat comfortably, feet propped against the coffee table and hands behind his head.

Tony laughed in disbelief, turning once more to verify the results; yup, no trace what-so-fucking-ever. He spun back to the God, grin growing as he spoke, "what are you doing? We made a deal – you'd leave without harming me and I'd go back to being the awesome human being I was before you came and laid your hands on." Feeling brave, Tony strode forwards, placing his hand upon Loki's knee as he put on a sympathetic smile. "Are you gonna miss me?" He whispered eyes growing as he put out his bottom lip mockingly.

"Please don't make this worse for yourself Anthony," Loki warned, his eyes narrowing as Tony began to grin once more. The Deity glanced down at his chest, tapping it lightly with his finger before speaking slowly and softly, "can't you feel that?"

Tony's eyebrows drew together as he glanced down at his chest, seeing the Arc glow brightly before dimming and then repeating the process – _what the hell?_ Tony rushed over to the window, staring in horror as the Arc continued to lighten to an alarmingly bright scale. He felt the same pulsing from the bathroom as the Arc grew darker in colour yet brighter still. "What did you do? You said you'd leave me alone once I fixed it. You can't just cast the spell again," Tony shouted angrily, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Loki stood fluidly, hands raised in the air as he moved to stand behind the man of iron, watching in the reflective surface of the window as the Arc continued to brighten. "I did not cast the spell again, Anthony. I told you very specifically that you would not find traces of my magic in your body, however the Arc it seems, is able to absorb my power and hold onto the magic. My spell was never _in_ your device, it simply holds my signature; the spell is in your veins, detectable only by myself." His head had fallen forward slightly until he was murmuring his words into the shorter man's ear.

Tony allowed the information to sink in, his mind going blank momentarily as understanding struck. He had been right in a way; however it was his body that was tainted, not the Arc. The magic had never been in the Arc Reactor, it had been silently running through his body. Just like Loki said. "So this spell, me not being able to enjoy scotch or eat a meal without it turning to ash in my mouth, never being able to find pleasure in anybody else's company – that's never gonna stop?" His voice was completely broken, his eyes filling with tears as he stared at Loki's reflection, feeling helpless and crushed.

Loki's hands came to wrap around his torso, giving him comfort and holding him steady as the God murmured into his ear. "It will stop tonight, Anthony. I said that you could not break my spell, not that _I_ wouldn't." Tony sucked in a shuddering breath as he gave Loki a confused glare. "This magic was never going to be permanent, Stark; it was simply my way of gaining control over you. I knew that food, liquor and sexual gratification were your weakness – I made certain that you could only gain the pleasure from them when you were with me."

Tony turned around slowly, still encased in the God's arms he gazed up into those mischievous eyes. "So you're gonna remove the spell – but what's to stop me from blowing the whistle; getting every damn agent I can find to come after you?" His words were strong, but his voice was incredibly weak; somewhere in his mind he knew that there was a loophole or some sort of trick – he was dealing with the fucking Trickster after all.

Loki nodded his head, giving a slight smile before he answered, "we made a deal, Anthony – if you couldn't break the spell, you were bound to me; you have to do anything and everything I ask. It was a binding contract, Tony – when you shook my hand you sealed the deal; you can't back out of it."

The billionaire shook his head slowly, "You're not talking about sex are you?" Loki shook his head slowly, an evil grin spreading across his face. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Ah, you don't have to worry yourself with that just yet. Hold still," Loki commanded as his hand came up to Tony's face the blue flame igniting over his fingers and engulfing his hand, before it turned a brilliant shade of white. As the God stroked his face, Tony's eyes rolled back as he felt the magic being reversed. Memories were thrown up, their encounter on the couch, the scratches on his chest, his cheek pressed against the fogged up glass in the shower, his body bowed before the God and finally the blue flame licking mercilessly at his flesh. Gasping for air, Tony fell forward, captured by the strong arms of Loki; he was lifted and carried to his bed.

Loki watched over him silently, the grin still firmly in place, but less sinister. He allowed his hand to stretch forwards, his fingers running gently over the Midgardians cheek. _We have a lot of work to do_.


	6. Uncovered

A/N – hello everyone, so sorry this took me so long :/ I've just had RL to deal with and I have to admit that this chapter was difficult because it really is starting to get into the plot.

I hope you enjoy it and thank you so so very much for being so awesome with the reviews, faves and alerts – you're blowing me away :D

And don't worry, Loki's motives will become apparent soon – it's just gonna be a surprise hehe

* * *

Domination

Chapter Six

Uncovered

The Stark tower had been quiet for the past week; one Anthony Stark deciding that dwelling alone in his room was an acceptable task for the Iron Man. He had sent the God away after the spell had been lifted. Loki had begrudgingly accepted, scowling at the Mortal with distaste before doing his usual disappearing act in a swirl of green smoke and self-righteousness.

Tony had slowly but surely emerged from his cocoon, deciding to make the most of his freedom from that retched curse, eating and drinking heartily before turning his attention to the tower. It needed serious repairs; the roof was blown to pieces as were several of the upper floors. He wanted to make it look brand spanking new. Anthony Stark didn't live in a decaying tower; he lived in the most expensive fucking tower in New York – it was about time it lived up to expectations.

Strapping on his ropes and rigging the pulley system, Tony got back to work on the exterior; it would be the largest task, the interior could wait for now. His attention was fixed upon the job at hand, his fingers moving deftly over the many sutures of the wall, calculating quickly in his mind as to what he would need and the amount of time required for such a task. This was just child's play to a man of Anthony Stark's capabilities. He would have this done in a matter of days – given the solitude he required.

As fate would have it, the God decided that this was the perfect time to intrude upon his life - again. Tony glanced up from his awkward position hanging off the side of the tower, sweat on his brow and grease smeared across his skin. He smirked as he caught sight of the nonchalant God, leaning languidly against the rail of the balcony, eyes cast to the skies without a care in the world.

"You may wanna hide that pretty face of yours; don't want 'big brother' to see ya," Tony nodded his head towards the camera's which were dotted around the tower on the other buildings as he spoke - knowing full well that S.H.I.E.L.D would be watching. He didn't need those clowns barging into his home to apprehend the Deity; they'd only make a fucking mess of the joint.

The God did his customary eye roll which he seemed to save for what he deemed to be _beneath him_ – which Tony had been a few times now. "You are the only Midgardian who can see me – well, the _real_ me anyway," Loki said, a smirk lighting his features as he glanced down at Tony, eyes narrowing as they drank in his disheveled state. "I see that you're enjoying your freedom, Mr. Stark."

The Billionaire returned the smirk, his hands grasping the rope in order to hoist himself back onto the balcony. As his hand gripped the rope however, he felt the tie begin to slip, his body jolting uncomfortably as he began to fall down the side of the tower. His body reacted instantly, hands slamming against the wall, trying to find something to grip onto. Tony released a long sigh of relief as his body finally came to a stop; the rope whining as it seemed to catch onto something stable.

A harsh burst of laughter caused Tony to raise his head, fixing Loki with a murderous glare before speaking through gritted teeth, "that was your idea of a joke wasn't it?"

Loki flashed him a brilliant smile, sliding his fingers slowly over the metal beneath him, "that was merely child's play, Tony – you don't want to witness my idea of a _joke_."

"Yeah, that was a fucking riot, Big Guy. Don't do it again, okay?" Tony narrowed his eyes as Loki raised his hands, feigning innocence before turning his back to the vulnerable man and walking calmly into the living room. Grunting under his breath, Tony wrapped his hands firmly around the rope, pulling himself up as quickly as possible, his tool belt weighing him down – he should have worn his fucking suit for this shit.

Tony entered the living room wiping sweat from his brow and sighing as he saw the grease which would inevitably be in ugly smears across his face - _great_. Ignoring Loki for the moment, Tony strode towards his workbench, rooting through his stuff until he finally found a clean-ish cloth. It would have to do.

"Are you still angry with me?"

The Billionaire turned slowly, eyes narrowed as he looked over the God. He appeared to be unfazed by whatever answer he expected Tony to give – but then, why would he ask the question if he didn't _care_ about the answer? "I'm curious – not angry," he answered shortly, wiping the cloth over his face as he turned toward the mirror, seeing the dark smudges littering his face. He really should just wear the suit to work outside; it would be faster and less of a messy task.

"_Curiosity_," Loki mused aloud, a smirk dancing around the corners of his mouth, "what a strange emotion to feel. You truly are a unique kind of man, Stark." The God stood with practiced grace, his long legs carrying him effortlessly across the floor until he stood beside Tony.

"What can I say; I'm one of a kind."

The Deity grinned before answering, "That you are. But now I am intrigued as to where your curiosity's lay?" Loki released a low humming noise as he allowed his fingers to glide softly over the Midgardian's neck, smirking with satisfaction as he watched in the mirror as the shorter man's eyes flutter closed gently. It would appear he didn't need the spell anymore; he had Tony trapped in his web.

"I wanna know what you _want_ from me." His voice was calm and steady as he spoke, eyes still closed and throat constricting painfully. The man had gotten over the fucked up spell – or at least shoved it to one side. But his body still reacted to the God; his mind still plagued him with delicious memories of when they were together, body's moving in sync as they reached a blissful climax. The spell had clearly had an everlasting effect upon him. Now he just wanted to get it over with – Tony was sick of being played with.

"Ah," Loki smiled, taking a few steps backwards, "you have no need for such information, Anthony – not yet."

Grunting disdainfully, Tony finished wiping down his face. He should have known that the God wouldn't depart such knowledge. He was still being played; tossed around for the Deity's amusement. "So what do you want from me, M'Lord?" bowing gracefully, the Billionaire looked up at the God through his eye lashes, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Tony was through sulking about this shit; it was happening whether he wanted it to or not – he may as well make it as bearable as possible.

With narrowed eyes, Loki took a few steps back towards Tony's bowing form, his gaze appraising – the God could get used to this. "Oh, I could think of a few things." His voice was deceptively soft as he gently ran his fingers through Tony's damp hair, a malicious grin forming across his face.

With a slight chuckle the Midgardian brushed off Loki's hand, moving to stand so that he could look into those green eyes as he spoke, his voice tinged with authority, "I'm not your little 'bitch boy' anymore, your Majesty. I'm my own man now." Unleashing his brightest smile, he winked into Loki's bemused face.

The God shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, tilting his head back slightly. "Very well, however I think you should be aware of the fact that the spell only allowed you to receive pleasure, it did not give it; _I _did." Loki gave the shorter man a cocky look as he folded his arms over his chest. To Tony he looked like a petulant child about to lose his favorite toy – _how adorable_.

Laughing lightly, Tony shoved at Loki's shoulder playfully – gaining a disdainful look from the God. "If you wanna fuck me that badly, then fine, I'll let you have another go – but I'm not sure it'll work without the spe-" Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, Tony found himself pinned against his work bench, firm hands digging into the flesh of his hips.

Loki's lips were pressed almost painfully against his ear. "Without pre-existing attraction the spell is useless. You wanted me to fuck you all along – I merely unchained your inhibitions; corrupted your already instable morals." Without using magic, the God tore at Tony's shirt, ripping the flimsy fabric from his torso, letting it fall uselessly to the ground. Trailing his finger lightly over the Arc he allowed his hand to fall lower, watching as the Midgardian's jaw slackened, eyes hooded with lust as his hand reached its destination.

Head lolling backwards in bliss, Tony allowed his body to relax as the God's hand grasped him firmly through the flimsy fabric of his pants. "You're not a bad looking guy; I'm sure you've turned a few heads in your time. That doesn't mean anything – I wanna fuck everyone; you're nothing special." His words were much huskier than he had intended. He knew that this would give him away – but he didn't care; they played these games constantly – neither man wanting to admit anything to the other. It may have seemed childish, but it worked for them – and whatever was happening between them.

"Ah, but it's more than that isn't it?"

Tony opened his eyes as the God's movement's ceased, his green eyes staring intently into his. The Midgardian merely furrowed his brow, words failing him – so Loki continued. "You are a man who enjoys using people for his own gain however, with me you allowed _yourself_ to be used. The spell didn't force you into submission, it only heightened your desires; you wanted me to dominate you. Otherwise you would have put up a valiant fight – which you did not." As if to prove his point he tightened his grip, causing Tony to groan with a mixture of pleasure and pain. "I owned you long before I ever touched you."

He surprised both himself and the Asgardian, snorting loudly as he pushed himself up from the bench to stare into Loki's eyes. "And you fucking loved it, didn't you? Is that why you chose me over the others – you wanted to make it easier for yourself?"

The Deity smirked, lowering himself until their eyes were level. "On the contrary, Stark; I enjoy a challenge. You may have been easy in some ways however; you are certainly _hard_ in others." A fire lit behind his eyes as his hand stroked the length of Tony, his penetrative gaze drinking in the Tony's slack jawed expression. "Now, can I prove my point or are you going to continue your incessant chatter?"

With an unintelligible grunt, Tony tried to form a coherent sentence, "b-by all means c-continue."

His eyes remained closed as Loki began to slide deliciously slowly down his body, lips and teeth dancing across his bared torso, leaving a hot tail in their wake as he finally found the hem of his pants. With a deft movement the button was opened and he had been released from the confines of his boxers, the cold touch of the God causing his eyes to roll back.

One hand gripping the workbench for support, the other moved to stroke through Loki's hair before threading through the soft strands and gripping tightly to keep him there. His breath caught as Tony felt the God's tongue glide gently up his shaft before his mouth became more insistent, closing over the head and sucking lightly. Tony almost lost it as he heard the muffled groan leak from Loki's throat, vibrating around his tip tantalizingly.

His fingers burrowed further into his hair as he spoke softly, "you love it don't you?" A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he heard the muffled response. _He'd take that as a yes. _

Loki closed his eyes, his tongue swiping over to tip to taste the salty fluid before he pushed down further, spurred on by the Midgardian's quiet gasps and soft whimpers. He was determined to prove the man wrong, to show that the spell was merely a means of opening a door – a door that had been hidden from his sight.

The Billionaire groaned quietly as Loki hit the hilt, his eyes rolling back once more as he allowed his head to fall back. The hand in Loki's hair tugged gently to encourage him to move again. He needed more.

"Tony?"

Tony's eyes sprang open, his mind reeling as he recognized the high pitched voice which was laced thickly with worry, hurt and confusion; the one and only Pepper Potts.

"Is that _Loki_?"

Tony's eyes finally fell downwards, locking with the God's as he slowly pulled off Tony. His eyes were sparking dangerously as he turned towards Pepper. Tony quickly fastened his pants, his mind still in a haze of panic as the realization struck that they had been caught. JARVIS must have let her in again – _for fucks sake_. "Look, I can explain okay?" Tony moved in front of Loki, blocking him from her path, or more accurately; blocking _her_ from _his_ path.

Pepper's eyes flashed with pain but were quickly smothered by dignified anger. Folding her arms over her chest, he watched as her jaw tensed dangerously – he knew that look; it meant he was about to get an ear full – _he deserved it this time though_. "Oh really, because it looked like a mass murdering psychopath was sucking your dick? Or was I just stood at the wrong angle?" She took a few steps towards them, her body tensing as her eyes filled with tears.

Tony heard the God growl behind him, causing him to hold his arms out in a meager attempt to stop them from coming face to face. He really didn't want Pepper getting hurt because of him – he had already destroyed her emotionally; he couldn't live with harming her physically. "Look, honestly, I can explain – maybe you should sit down?" He flourished his hand towards the sofa, hoping beyond all belief that she would just take his offer.

Pepper simply gave him a disparaging look, the tears now falling freely from her eyes, trailing down her reddened cheeks and rolling under her chin. "Really, Tony – you've done some stupid things in your time. Usually I stood by you; told the press whatever I could to keep you out of the firing line – but this is too much. I'm calling Fury." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her cell, hitting several buttons before a large hand encircled her throat, effectively knocking the phone out of her hand and silencing her.

Tony moved quickly as he saw Loki towering over Pepper's petite frame, his eyes sparking with warning as he snarled at her. "Loki no," The Billionaire was surprised to see the Deity loosen his grip slightly, turning his head to look at Tony. "Please don't hurt her."

Blinking several times in confusion, Loki glanced back at Pepper but directed his words to Tony, "but she is going to turn you over to them; they will interrogate you and I believe they are far past the point of having a _reasonable_ discussion." He was now glaring at the woman before him in disgust, wanting nothing more than to flick his wrist, ending her pitiful life and eliminating their problem.

Tony was still looking frantically between the pair, feeling slight pride at seeing Pepper's unwavering strength even in the face of such powerful wrath. "I can handle that – you just get outta here; they'll do worse to you. I'll be fine." Tony had no time to dissect his words or the interaction between Loki and himself, he just needed to defuse the situation and deal with one thing at a time. He released a long sigh as Loki finally released Pepper, watching as she doubled over, clutching at her tender neck as she spluttered. "They got nothing on me."

Loki turned with a smirk and winked first at Tony and then at one of the many monitors littering the sitting room. _What was that all about?_ Before he could question the God's strange behavior, Loki turned away and stalked past the red head and to the elevator. Tony cocked an eyebrow as the taller man pressed the button, waiting only moments before the door opened to allow him entrance. "Wha-?" The doors closed before the Midgardian could decipher what the fuck was going on – _why no green smoke?_

Pepper pulled him back to reality with a spluttering cough. Without much thought he rushed forward, draping his arm comfortably around her shoulders as he tried to move her to the sofa. With an angry growl she threw him off, scowling at him before speaking in a choked voice, "don't touch me, Tony. You make me sick. And what do you mean 'they got nothing on me'? I just caught you, Tony; they'll believe me over you. This explains your strange behavior – it's not implausible."

Hanging his head, Tony nodded slightly before moving over to his desk and grabbing a drink. "Fine – do it. Call the fuzz on me." Taking a slow sip, he watched as the red head picked her phone up off the floor and stared at it. "Can you, Pepper? Can you call Fury – hand me over – knowing what they'll do to get me to talk? Cause you know I won't break – not that easy."

Running her finger over the device in her hand, she looked up and locked eyes with her old boss before nodding sadly. "This is for your own good, Tony. You know what Loki is capable of. I'm trying to help you." Her eyes were strong as she held the phone up to her ear and began to fill in the Director, leaving out the sordid details but making sure that Anthony Stark was fully compromised before hanging up and looking back at Tony. "They'll be here in three minutes. I suggest you put on a shirt."

Nodding with understanding, Tony strode past her, his shoulder knocking hers coldly as he made his way to the bedroom. With an ACDC t-shirt in place he re-entered the living room. "JARVIS, Daddy's not gonna be home for a few days – you're on babysitting duty; don't let Dummy touch anything." He completely ignored Pepper as his fingers flashed across the holographic keyboard on his desk, setting up firewalls and extra security on the tower. "Oh and if you care about your boss then you will evoke Miss. Potts permissions to my premises and stop allowing her entrance when my back's turned."

"Yes Sir, would you like me to place the tower under lock down; the agent's will be here in seventy three seconds."

Tony turned to look at Pepper's steely expression, his eyes becoming cold as any feelings he had ever held for her were depleted. "No, let 'em come. _It's for my own good_." His voice was void of emotion as the red head narrowed her eyes at his childish repetition of her earlier words.

"Don't blame this on me, _Stark_. I'm not the one who is compromised. I don't even know you anymore."

Releasing a low chuckle, Tony quickly retorted, "ditto."

Their eyes remained locked as the sound of the helicarrier drifted through the air before landing with a muted thud on the balcony. "Thank you for all the years of service, Miss. Potts. You _were_ a trustworthy part of my team." Tony stood slowly, holding his hands out as the agent's marched in. His eyes remained fixed on hers even as he was roughly shoved to the floor, his arms pulled painfully behind his back and face shoved into the ground while his hands were tied securely.

He grunted with a mixture of pain and frustration as he was pulled to his feet and marched towards the doorway. Tony dug his heels into the ground as they passed Pepper, "you're not trying to help me; you're getting _revenge_. I thought you were bigger than that." He was pulled roughly away from her just as she made eye contact, the guilt clear in their blue depths. "You've known me all these years, Pepper – and you're not even the _slightest_ bit curious to find the truth." His words rose in volume as he called over his shoulder, the agent's becoming rougher as he was finally thrown into the helicarrier.

After the short ride and some less than failed attempts at humor – on Tony's part – they finally arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters where the Genius was once again man handled. "Hey, take it easy; this shirt costs more than your annual pay, kid." The Agent scowled at Tony and responded by jerking him roughly forward.

"I'll take him from here." Tony turned a hopeful smile towards Tasha as her voice sounded behind them, but it was soon lost as he saw her blank expression; she was in full 'Agent mode'.

They stood still for a few moments which gave Tony the perfect opportunity to talk to her, "so you gonna do some of those fancy moves and spring me loose? I gotta tell you, it's good to see y-" the words soon died in his throat as he saw her shaking her head sadly.

"I'm to take you to the Director, Mr. Stark. Do I have to use force or will you come willingly?"

His mouth was hanging open in shock, his chest lurching slightly; _was everyone against him?_ Nodding his head slowly, he decided to take the easy option; he had seen Agent Romanov in full swing – nobody would take the hard way. "You think I'm compromised." It wasn't a question.

As they began to walk, Tasha dropped her voice in order to whisper into his ear, "I'm not _thinking_ anything, Tony; just doing my job. Please stop asking questions." He turned just in time to see the mask slip, revealing a small smile and a flash of sadness in her eyes before the steely exterior was reapplied with ease – _Agent mode back on_. Nodding slowly he turned back to face the front, following his appointed _entourage_.

The walk to his 'holding cell' wasn't exactly a comfortable one. He had to endure the confused, hurt and slightly angry looks from his team mates; the condescension from the other agents and finally the cocky smirk worn by none other than the Director himself as he stood waiting in the doorway to his cell. "I do hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Stark.

Releasing his most charming smile, Tony broke from the herd and sat down less than comfortably with his hands tied and the hard metal of the chair forcing him into a leaning position. "I'm sure I will, Cyclopes. You got any wine? I usually enjoy some before I get screwed." Widening his smile even more, he was pleased to see Tasha stifle a laugh as Fury scowled.

The Director moved to sit in the chair opposite, the table separating the pair as the other Agent's stood uselessly near the door. "Now, I've been hearing you've had quite a lot of that recently – and from a God no less. That must be quite the achievement, Mr. Stark – even for you." Fury tilted his head to the side, his one eyes narrowing in challenge.

"Well it would be, yes. But I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, sure, the word 'God' is usually thrown around by my conquests – but usually that's aimed at me," Tony smiled smugly, winking at Fury and then taking his time to look over the women in the room, giving them each a sultry smile. "It's all true – _I'm a sex God_. I admit it, okay? But I can't tell you my secrets, Nick. And believe me, you don't wanna know; it's unbelievable tiring having such a _powerful_ gift – I honestly don't think you have the stamina. But if you really wanna tip, I'd suggest using tilting your hips just as she's about to cli-"

Slamming his fist against the metal table - which groaned in protest – Fury stood up, towering over the Billionaire with his teeth bared. "That's enough, Stark. We know what you've been doing and soon we're gonna have proof. You don't have to talk – at least not yet. Just sit there and keep your mouth shut while my team tear apart your _precious_ AI."

Gasping dramatically, Tony threw a mocking look at Fury, "oh no, you mean to tell me that your guys are _violating_ JARVIS? You animals! He's just a child," with a sob Tony pressed his cheek against the cold metal of the table. He knew that these ass clowns weren't smart enough to get JARVIS to bend over – _idiots_.

Fury's face was practically vibrating as he tried to gain composure over his cracking expression. His mouth opened angrily before he stopped dead, his hand darting to his ear piece. "It would seem that we don't have to 'violate' JARVIS; he's given us what we want willingly." The smug smile was now plastered across his face, while Tony took over the angered and slightly confused expression. _JARVIS did what?_

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" His eyes scanned over to Tasha who simply shrugged, her eyes wide with worry – she clearly still cared for Tony; _good_, he needed _someone_ on his side.

Nick lowered himself back into his seat, propping his feet on the table as he held his hand out to take a remote control given to him by one of the many lackeys. "He said, and I quote; 'I am programmed to assist Anthony Edward Stark.' Then he sent over the footage of Pepper Potts discovering you and Loki. Funny how a man admired for his technological advances wasn't smart enough to programme his AI with a touch more intelligence. When we finally release you, I think you should rebuild your little toy." The Director indicated towards the wall as he pressed a button, a large monitor appeared. "Should I get some popcorn?"

Tony ignored the infuriating man before him as he eyed the monitor, watching with baited breath as he heard the Director press another button, bringing the monitor to life and revealing a large image of him and – _what?_

All Tony heard through his confusion was a small chuckle which was almost completely drowned out by Fury's incessant stream of profanity as the recording continued to play on the screen.

A small smile lit up his features as he remembered Loki's earlier words; _'you are the only Midgardian who can see me – well, the real me anyway.'_

JARVIS was a fucking Genius – he wasn't getting re-wired; he was getting a motherfucking promotion.


	7. Sapphire and Sparks

A/N – okay so I just want to say a quick apology for my stupidity in the last chapter – they weren't picked up by the helicarrier; that thing is friggin huge! It was supposed to be the quinjet – you can lynch me now :[

I am moving their relationship along, but still trying to keep them relatively in character, I hope you like it :D

I am completely blown away by the reaction to this fic, thank you all so so much :D you're all awesome!

* * *

Domination

Chapter Seven

Sapphire and Sparks

Tony watched with rapt amusement as the females in the room stared at the screen with a mixture of shock and arousal - bar Natasha, who simply raised her eyebrow in mild amusement - and the men, had their mouths hanging open in disbelief. _Had these people never seen a dude getting head before?_ Tony chuckled lightly as he allowed his gaze to drift across the room, locking onto the vein pulsating dangerously in the Directors temple; Tony's shenanigans had never actually killed anyone before, but this would be a pretty awesome time to give the arrogant ass hat a heart attack.

Fury's face finally cracked as he pushed himself up from his seat, his hands firmly planted on the steel table before him. His voice was shrill as he all but screamed into Tony's face, "who the _fuck_ is that? What is this, Stark?"

If his hands had been free Tony would have made a show of wiping his face in disgust; Fury had a serious problem with spitting when he was angry. With a slight smirk, he turned his attention back to the monitors just in time to see his face slacken as a groan escaped from his parted lips. He had to admit; he looked pretty fucking sexy – _if he did say so himself_. "Well, as you can plainly see; that's me in _all_ _my glory_," Tony stopped to smirk smugly at Fury before casting his eyes across the room and landing on a wide eyes Tasha, "pretty impressive huh, Romanoff?"

The Agent finally looked away from the monitor to look down at the Playboy as she answered with a straight face, "I've seen bigger, Mr. Stark." Her own smug smile adorned her deceptively angelic face.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that Legolas is hiding a super-sized arrow in those leather pants." He made a disgruntled noise as he looked back to the screen, watching again as his face distorted with another wave of pleasure. "Still, it's not the size that counts; it's what you do with it – or in this case, what others do with it."

"Well, you know Barton; he never misses," Tasha spoke with a sweet smile, fluttering her eyelashes in feigned innocence.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Tony was about to respond when the Director growled in frustration. "_Enough_ – tell me who the fuck that is, right now."

Giving Tasha a sad smile Tony looked back at the monitor now focused on the long black hair as it flowed down over pale flesh. The similarities between them were unmistakable – but only a person who knew Loki _intimately_ would see them. The shine of the midnight black hair, the glow of alabaster flesh, the faces too were similar; the angle of the jaw, the poisonous green eyes – hell, even the straight, raven black eyebrows were similar. But this person, scraping their nails down Tony's chest as they kissed, sucked and bit at his flesh – was definitely female, if the rounded ass and voluptuous breasts weren't a giveaway.

How the fuck the trickster had pulled this off he didn't know. The Genius remembered that wink at the camera as Loki had left - the gleam in his eyes as he walked towards the elevator. Had JARVIS helped him? Or was it the entire God's doing – Tony didn't suppose it mattered, but the curious scientist in him definitely needed answers.

He was mesmerized as he watched the woman finally drop to her knees and take his length into her mouth. It didn't seem to turn him on quite as much as the _real_ memories – but Tony knew that it was still Loki on his knees - essentially.

"I did tell you about the strip club didn't I, Director?" Tony turned his attention back to the rage that was Director Nick Fury. The leather clad man merely nodded his head robotically, his one eye narrowing as a smirk formed across the currently incarcerated man's face. "Well this is Sapphire – as you can see; she can't get enough of me; she got a little attached after my first visit. Now I get freebies." Tony internally cheered as the Directors jaw clenched dangerously. "Now, if you're done perving on my private life, I'd like to go home – thanks for your hospitality, Fury. And sorry for the embarrassment, I guess Pepper's not as reliable as you thought."

Fury turned his head, body tensed as he spoke to nobody in particular, "get him out of my sight."

A sigh of relief left his throat as Natasha took a step towards him, key in hand as she unfastened the handcuffs and pulled him to his feet. With a shit eating grin plastered across his face, Tony began to move towards the exit, his hands subconsciously massaging the angry red marks at his wrists. "I don't know what you're up to, Stark, but eventually I will find out – and if what Pepper said is true then I can't wait to lock your smart ass in a cell."

Rolling his eyes at Tasha's worried expression, Tony turned to wink at Fury. "You couldn't afford my ass, Director."

"Keep up the cocky attitude, Tony; you're just making me more suspicious. I wonder what secrets my men can get outta you." Fury's eye was practically shining with promise. There was obviously something going on here that Tony was missing. Shrugging his shoulders absently, Tony turned back to the door; he'd find out soon enough knowing Nick's short temper.

The ride home was awkward to say the least; Natasha had taken him back in the Quinjet. Neither of them spoke, she seemed angered by something while he sat and tried to dissect the Director's words. What did that power mad dick want from him? Was it simply a case of getting his hands on Loki – a being from another world; a powerful sorcerer; a God? Or did Fury actually want Tony for something – his work; the Arc? He didn't know, but he was going to make sure that JARVIS upped their security, and perhaps a little snooping was in order.

A short goodbye was passed between the two Avengers before Tasha left, promising – or rather threatening – that she would see him soon.

The sun was just beginning to set as he strolled back into the tower. Tony went straight for his computer, "JARVIS, talk to me, Baby? I wanna know everything that happened? Let's start with how Loki tricked you into believing he was a stripper?"

"It's nice to have you back, Sir. Mr. Laufeyson didn't 'trick' me into believing anything; he is able to convey a different image to most security cameras and recording devices – which helps him to remain hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki was aware that the mirage would not work on my technology," he thought back to the night that JARVIS had informed them that he had deleted the footage of Loki in order to keep Tony safe, "when I examined the Arc Reactor, I was able to collect his magical signature, which is also connected to the mirage - which I can now also detect."

Tony held his hand up, stopping the AI's explanation as he collected the information correctly and came to his own logical conclusion. "Okay, so you're telling me that when Loki realized I would be taken into custody, you and he made some sort of super-secret plan to protect me, by allowing his magic to alter your footage?" Tony paused for a moment before adding in disbelief, "and you got all of that from a _wink_?" his head was spinning slightly as his heart swelled; _he fucking loved his Babies_.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS replied promptly – if he had been a real person, Tony was sure that he would salute every time he said that phrase.

"So did S.H.I.E.L.D actually penetrate your systems – or did you just open the back door for em?"

"I allowed them in, Sir – it would have taken too long if they were to try without my aid; I didn't want you there longer than necessary."

"Awh, JARVIS – do you love your Daddy or what?"

"I am programmed to do so, yes."

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically as he placed his hand over the Arc in his chest, "way to make a guy feel special."

The AI didn't respond, but brought up the recording, splitting it into three separate images – on the right was the female version of Loki and on the left the real God in all his glory. The middle image was completely different; beautifully mesmerizing. Tony was in place against the work bench, but there was no Loki, female or otherwise, instead he was surrounded by dancing green orbs and swirling bright white lines. "That's his magical signature?" Tony sucked in a large breath, his eyes wide as he watched the colors flicker, darkening before glowing ever brighter, dancing around him vividly.

"Yes Sir."

Catching himself, the Billionaire shook his head lightly as through trying to come back to his senses. "Right, are you sure that those bastard's can't get you to spread em?"

He was sure that he actually heard the AI sigh before he spoke, "how eloquently put – and yes Sir, I will be able to detect them and dismiss any attempts to 'get me to spread em'. I will inform you if they try again, Sir."

"Good b-" Tony's voice drifted as he noticed the man behind him reflected in the monitor. He turned quickly, grabbing either side of the God's face before pulling him into a quick kiss. "You fucking Genius," his voice was filled with excitement as he quickly kissed the bewildered God on the lips once more. "JARVIS filled me in – speaking of filling people in; come with me."

Without waiting for a reply the Billionaire grasped the taller man's hand, dragging him into his bedroom before closing the door and slamming Loki against it. The God pulled away slightly as Tony's rough hand once again found his cheek, stroking tenderly; the taller man was confused at this new behavior. "What are you doing?" His voice was quieter than usual as he stared into the grateful, rich brown gaze of Anthony Stark.

Tony quickly dismissed the God's confusion as he placed a soft kiss against Loki's jaw. "I'm trying to say 'thank you' – just relax." His words were barely a whisper against pale flesh, his hands gliding over the leather at the trickster's sides before encircling the taller man and pulling him closer. The Billionaire's mouth became more persistent as he sucked at the pulse point, his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin.

Loki's head fell back against the door with a muted thud, his mind fogging over slightly as the Midgardian's ministrations continued up his neck and along his jaw. He certainly wasn't used to allowing others to take control – and not many had ever tried or even wanted to.

Tugging Loki away from the door Tony turned them slowly, his lips still dancing across pale skin as he pushed them towards the bed. Loki's hand came up between them, his muscles tensing and ready before Tony gripped his wrist, giving the God a disapproving look. "No magic; we're doing this my way."

"But we are fully clothed and it takes some time to rid myself of this attire manually."

Tony rolled his eyes, releasing his grip on the Asgardian's wrist to run his hands over the leather clad chest before him. "Well, I'm taking it off – not you, so stop moaning and relax." He found it rather amusing that he had to remind the God once more to relinquish control – but he was a God after all. His eyes quickly scanned over the mass of leather and metal, his hands seeking some sort of clasp to release the armor, to no avail.

The Deity gave him a bemused look as he stood with his arms outstretched in challenge.

"Fine, get rid of the armor, but leave everything else – I still want to do this." Tony conceded quickly, his lips pursed as he watched the gold flash of light dance across Loki's form before disappearing, leaving the leather pants and tunic in place. He enjoyed seeing the God this way; almost normal; unimposing and somewhat casual.

Loki flashed a bright toothy grin, his finger trailing down the Midgardian's chest and coming to a stop at the Arc. His eyes drifted down, illuminated beautifully by the glow of blue light. "And what exactly are you 'doing', Anthony?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his mind seemingly somewhere else – where? Tony didn't know. Before he could think too much on the subject, those green eyes captured his in a penetrating gaze.

No words were needed as Tony eliminated the space between them in one fluid step, his arms once again circling the man before him, their mouths clashing together as Loki lowered them onto the bed. Strong hands tore through Tony's expensive shirt before the shreds were thrown to the floor, his trousers – in a similar state - soon joining them.

Tony's hands quickly found the eager Deity's, pulling them away from his boxers and pinning them above his head. With a whisper of a movement the Billionaire's lips found that strong jaw, his hips pushing downwards to grind their bodies together as he licked along the flesh until he found the shell of Loki's ear, "I'm taking control; _I want to fuck you_." His words were spoken with such ferocity that he felt the God quiver beneath him – _good_; he was through getting his pretty little ass pounded.

A harsh burst of laughter forced Tony to pull back, staring with a quirked eyebrow at the man beneath him currently grinning from ear to ear, his face alight with clear amusement. "You – _a mere mortal_ – believe that you could satiate a God?" Another bark of laughter followed the patronizing question.

Loki was quickly silenced as Tony thrust his hips forwards, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the God as his hard length pressed against his thigh. With a self-satisfied smirk, the Midgardian pressed his body down as his lips ghosted over the shell of Loki's ear once more. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, Princess. I'm gonna have you begging for me before the night's done."

A breathy chuckle sounded through the air before the Deity responded, "well, Mr. Stark you may try if you'd wish. I just don't want you to be too disappointed when you fail." His words were practically panted into Tony's ear before he felt his wet tongue gliding over his skin.

Rolling his eyes at the obvious bait, Tony bucked his hips once more as he lifted himself up onto his arms, staring down at the still clothed God. "Take off your clothes," his words left no room for argument. Loki smirked slightly as he detected the hint of a command, his wrist twitching smoothly to relieve him of his formal attire. "That's more like it," Tony growled, his eyes drinking in the sight beneath him – noting with a smug arrogance that the Deity was already aroused. He couldn't wait to hear his name falling from that pretty little mouth – Tony wasn't stopping until he did.

Glancing up at the curious looking God, Tony lowered himself slowly, descending with ease and watching every slight subconscious reaction that Loki gave. He could see the arousal leaking from the pupils of his eyes, diluting the poisonous green of his irises and dominating his already powerful gaze. This was going to be easier than he thought – however getting a reaction from his body and getting a reaction from Loki himself were two completely different things.

Keeping their eyes locked steadily, he slowly threaded his fingers into silky black hair, feeling the softness engulf his hand before gripping hard and closing the space between them. Their lips barely touched before he changed course with a smirk, moving towards the pale column of his neck, the smirk growing even wider as he heard a growl rumble in Loki's chest. Bypassing the gentle touches and teasing, Tony sunk his teeth into the immaculate flesh – knowing that the God of Mischief could handle the rough treatment.

The reaction he gained was instantaneous; Loki's head was thrown back, a groan seeping from his lips as his back arched beneath his hands. Running his tongue over the bite mark, he allowed his free hand to skim over Loki's hip, pushing the God down roughly into the mattress. Loki must have been allowing him control to some extent; Tony was more than aware of the differences in strength.

Continuing his routine of biting and licking across Loki's bared skin, Tony reached out his hand knowingly, pulling the drawer open and pulling out his trusty bottle of lube – finally he could do this his way. Loki was past the point of caring as he listened to the cap pop open. His eyes snapped open as he felt the cool liquid come into contact with the overly sensitive skin of his engorged length, hissing with agonized pleasure as Tony's large hand enclosed around him, spreading the lubricant over his skin as he stroked roughly.

"I thought you wanted to fuck _me_," Loki's words came out strangled as Tony's grip tightened, eliciting another groan of approval from the God.

The Billionaire released a breathy chuckle, finally removing his mouth from Loki's chest to smirk up at him. "I do; but I told you; I wanna hear you beg first."

"God's do not _beg_, Anthony."

Another chuckle, "well I don't know much about _God's_ – but Loki Laufeyson does, or he will tonight." Giving a rough squeeze, Tony lowered himself further down his body, planting slow, open mouthed kisses in his wake before his teeth clamped around the God's nipple, tugging sharply before pulling it into his mouth and rolling his tongue lasciviously over the risen peek. He could hear the man's heart rate increasing, feel his hot breath panting against his skin. Perhaps bringing a God to his knees was easier than he thought.

Strong hands slid down Tony's back, feeling the tensed muscles twitch beneath his skin. Growling slightly, the Billionaire gave a final twitch of his wrist before pulling himself off the Deity and narrowing his eyes. "Open your legs," his tone left no room for argument, however he wasn't dealing with a drunk gold digger this time – he had the God of Mischief laid out in his bed, naked and panting, green eyes darkened dangerously. Standing his ground, Tony's reached out quickly, gripping the pale flesh of Loki's thighs and pulling them apart roughly. He could see the surprise in the taller man's eyes, however he didn't resist – which they both knew he was fully capable of doing.

Holding his gaze steadily, Tony brought his hand down to Loki's entrance, his lubricated fingers circling slowly. A slight smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he heard the God's sudden intake of breath, his cheeks hollowing as his eyes widened, pupils exploding to cover his irises in darkened lust. He didn't take it any further, simply teasing with his fingertips as his other hand gently massaged the tensed the muscle of his thigh.

Loki knew what he had to do – knew what needed to be said before he gained satisfaction at the others hand. His lips however, were sealed; God's did not beg; they took whatever they desired no matter the barrier. The words were on the tip of his traitorous tongue, teasing his mind and tricking his senses. Just one simple word would do – just one. That's all he needed and then he could have what he desired. One word surely could not make him weak – could not take away his power and make him a lesser being. He was the God of lies; he didn't need the word to be true. It could be a trick, a perfectly formed trick to deceive the other and gain his own selfish gratification.

"Please," the raw need of that one simple word roused an animalistic grunt from Tony as he finally pushed forward, stretching the God and digging his other hand into his hip. With anybody else, there would be bruises or cries of pain, however with Loki – a God – there were only groans of satisfaction and cries for more. Tony had never seen anything quite like it, but he definitely wanted to see more. Indulging Loki – and himself – he tensed his upper body, pulling his arm back and inserting another finger, twisting them slightly as he thrust back in, his jaw tensing as he watched Loki throw his head back against the bed, his eyes closed and mouth open as he released a guttural moan of approval.

Those strong hands upon his back were now talons, digging mercilessly into his flesh and scraping over the hard muscles leaving a trail of angry, red marks. Tony didn't relent on his torturous pace, pounding into Loki hard enough to move them up the bed, he wanted more – both of them did – but he needed to hear the God say it, to beg for it.

Losing patience his movement's slowed, his body vibrating with need as he lowered himself over Loki, their chests barely an inch apart. "Say it," Tony breathed his words against the God's lips, his tongue coming out to trail along his bottom lip enticingly. When Loki merely narrowed his eyes and forced his lips into a tight line of defiance, Tony growled angrily before barking out his earlier words with more force, "Say it." As though to punctuate his words, Tony twisted his fingers, curling them slowly and watching as Loki squirmed beneath him.

With a chocked groan Loki allowed the words to tumble from his mouth, "fuck me, Tony."

Without his usual smirk of self-satisfaction, Tony removed his hand quickly, tugging his boxers down to his knees and grabbing the bottle of lube, squeezing a large amount into his hand before throwing the bottle over his shoulder and coating his throbbing cock with the warm liquid, groaning at the contact. Shifting himself, he pulled Loki's knees up and pushed them forwards, almost folding the God in half. Loki was a quivering mess as Tony positioned himself, pressing the head against his entrance, waiting for the man before him to look at him. As their eyes locked, Tony thrust forward, feeling the warmth envelope him, the tight muscles wrapping around him enticingly.

With a groan, Tony burrowed his head into the crook of Loki's neck, his teeth lightly grazing the flesh as he began to thrust into Loki, not needing to be gentle with the powerful Deity. Loki's continuous moans of pleasure spurred him on, his stomach fluttering and balls tightening as he felt his release bubbling to the surface. He needed to hold it back though; he wanted to bring the God to climax first.

His hips jerked as Loki dug his nails painfully into his back, probably drawing blood as he pulled them up his spine. "Harder," Loki's words were hot and demanding in his ear. Releasing a long breath, Tony pulled his hips back, thrusting forwards with everything he had, the bed creaking beneath them as he continued the torturously, draining pace.

His muscles aching and mind fogged, he gripped the bed sheets in his fists. Desperately needing to bring this to an end, he brought his hands up to Loki's hair, pulling painfully and exposing the God's neck before sinking his teeth suddenly into the flesh, tasting blood on his tongue as he snapped his hips forwards. He felt Loki spasm slightly, his muscles tensing painfully around Tony's sensitive cock before he released a string of unintelligible words, his body arching off the bed as he covered their stomachs with hot, white spurts. Those nails biting painfully into Tony's flesh as the Billionaire's hips continued to jerk, jaw relaxing as he finally came, body quivering and hips stilling as he dropped his head against the God's shoulder, muttering something about 'horny God's'.

Loki released a gentle chuckle with reverberated against his chest steadily. "I didn't beg," he insisted in a tired voice.

"I hate to break it to you, Princess; but you did," Tony mumbled into his hair, shifting his tired legs gently and pressing himself closer to the God.

"It was lie,"

Tony groaned in exasperation, his mind far too tired to deal with the petulant Deity. "Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep," he pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's neck, "you look pretty hot as a woman by the way."

Loki didn't respond but released his usual burst of laughter at Tony's words, his eyes closing slowly as he allowed his body to relax. Body's drained and too tired to move, the pair stayed joined; Loki's arms still around the Midgardian's waist; Tony's fingers still threaded into the God's silky, black hair. They both soon found sleep, neither awake enough to recognize the angry rumble of thunder growling through the night air.


	8. Love Thy Brother

A/N – I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, I have no excuses, I've just not felt up to it recently – I'm sorry.

But I found it a great chapter to write, it's a little heavy and emotional from a Loki point of view, but it's moving the story along – so it all needs to be said.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and being so kind in reviews, and thank you for being so patient with me :] Enjoy!

* * *

Domination 

Chapter Eight

Love Thy Brother

Tony awoke to a gentle but firm pressure covering his chest. Still dazed with sleep, he attempted to roll in a vain attempt to release himself from the unknown object of discomfort. The pressure only increased however, now shaking him slightly as a muffled sound tried to reach his sleep-addled mind. The noise became a little deeper, pushing at his consciousness gently.

"Stark," it was a voice; a voice that Tony knew all too well, but it was the tone that forced him to open his eyes. The sight that met him was entirely surreal; Loki was sprawled across his chest, green eyes half lidded with lust as his fingers danced lazily over the Arc Reactor, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, focusing on Loki's almost glowing skin; the relaxed demeanor that he held himself – something wasn't right about this situation. "Finally you're awake."

The shorter man visibly tensed as the image of Loki flickered before his eyes like some kind of projection; _it was one of his clones_. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to sit up, only to have a pair of firm hands gripping his wrists and tugging his hands above his head, he arched his neck to look up at another clone, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Where is Loki?" his voice was slightly panicked as the clone descended, his lips a hairs breadth from his ear, hot breath fanning delectably over his neck.

"We have been ordered to distract you, Anthony." His eyes rolled back as he recognized the promise behind those words. "You can have as many as you like," Tony's eyes flashed open just in time to see several bright gold lights flicker around the room, revealing more of Loki's clones, some dressed in armor, some in their birthday suits – but all wearing identical smirks as they approached the bed like predators cornering an easy prey.

Tony did not mind being their meal – not one bit. A bright smile slid across his face as several sets of hands reached out to touch his overly sensitive skin.

* * *

Loki sat nonchalantly upon the couch, awaiting the inevitable appearance of Thor. He had heard the thunder storm; smelt the air, pregnant with electricity. His _brother_ had never been all that subtle when enraged. To be truthful, the trickster had expected him to arrive far sooner, but perhaps he had only recently seen the little clip of his darling younger brother behaving like a wanton whore. Finally he heard the tell-tale thud on the balcony, a slight quiver running through the floor - show time.

He had thought it rather fitting to keep Tony busy while he dealt with Thor; no need to bring a Midgardian to a God fight.

Despite his devil-may-care attitude, the God found himself bracing against the fabric of the couch, anticipating fury from the God of Thunder. Loki was surprised however, when Thor merely strode through the glass door, inclining his head towards the lounging Deity before speaking in his usual booming voice, "where is the man of iron? I wish to speak with him."

A tight smirk donned his features as he replied, "he's a little pre-occupied right now - perhaps you could come back later." As though on cue, a low but loud groan emanated from the scientist's room, echoing slightly through the expanse of the living area.

"Very well," Thor sighed, running a hand through his unusually unruly hair, "then I shall discuss this with you; I wish for you to leave Mr. Stark alone; it is unsafe for him to be in your company." His voice was tight, controlled as he held his hands out in an almost defensive posture; clearly anticipating some sort of resistance from the other man.

Loki let out a rather cruel burst of laughter; his head lolling back as he openly mocked one of the only people not out for his head. He made a show of wiping the corners of his eyes before finally having the courtesy to offer a reply, "oh, Thor, you came all this way to save a man's virtue?" he placed his palm over his heart, "how touching – you really have gone soft haven't you?" His calm tone was now an angry snarl. "What makes you think he will listen to you?" Loki stood quickly, walking towards the blonde with a sneer upon his pale face.

The God of Thunder held his ground firmly, eyes rolling as he heard yet another cry of unadulterated pleasure sound from the bedroom. "He is my teammate; a friend – he will heed my warning."

"And what, dear _brother_," he bit out the endearment, twisting it with his tongue until it was cold, bitter and meaningless, "do you believe I will do to him? – As you can plainly hear; he isn't in any discomfort." Loki gestured towards the closed door, listening to the now almost constant stream of sighs and screams.

Thor turned his back on the Trickster; no longer wanting to look into the ghostly, green eyes which once held warmth, love and admiration, but were now a cold icy stare that unsettled him to the core. "It is time for this game to end, brother – you must come with me at once, we must return home."

"I have no home," Loki spat before his eyes narrowed, catching sight of a small black object hanging uselessly from the blondes ear, "what is that?" he snarled, trying to grab the offending object.

Turning quickly, Thor grabbed the ear piece and tugged it loose, holding the broken technology in front of his face. "It's my communication device from S.H.I.E.L.D – I destroyed it before coming here," he stated simply, tossing the plastic to the ground and pressing his boot firmly down upon it; wanting to make certain that it was broken.

"And why would you do that?" Loki actually appeared confused, his eyes darting from Thor's foot to his face.

"Because I did not wish to be followed; they would not be as kind as I," Thor's face softened into an almost pleading expression, "we can leave before they discover this; before they find y-"

The dark haired Deity soon cut him off with a raised hand and a look of complete disapproval, "I will not run, Thor; I have no need; you know as well as I that we are far superior; they could never hold me," he stated smugly, turning sharply to return to the couch.

"Why do you persist in chasing this poisonous dream? I do not wish to see you imprisoned on this planet or any other. Why do you continue to fight me?" Thor cried indignantly, no longer attempting to shadow his grief and pain at the loss of his once devoted brother.

Loki waved a dismissive hand, turning to gaze out of the window in an attempt to ignore Thor.

"Just tell me what you desire and I will help, but not this – surely you don't wish to enslave an entire race of people. And what could you possibly want from the Man of Iron? – You are a God, I know that you are not simply seeking sexual gratification; we are far more evolved than that." Thor had taken a step closer, his face clearly showing his confusion.

Loki had to smirk at that; when on Asgard, before he was outcast all Thor did was seek sexual gratification – usually having to deal with the exact same speech from Loki the morning after. "Oh how times have changed, _brother_," he mocked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I am aware of what I was, Loki – but I have _changed_," Thor stated solemnly.

"As have I," he quickly retorted with a sneer.

Thor shook his head slowly, further than tired of this unending conversation. "What do you want, Loki?" He practically shouted, his bellowing voice briefly disrupting the steady stream of groans coming from the Scientist's chambers.

The Trickster was soon on his feet, stalking towards the blonde with a fiery look in his eyes. "I want to be respected; I was recognition; _loyalty_," he spat the words as though they had burnt his tongue, desperate to leave his mouth.

It was Thor's turn to stalk away, heading for the window with heaving shoulders as he tried to wrap his head around the words; their meaning and how utterly pointless they seemed to him, "you were a prince, Loki; everyone respected you; were loyal to you. We were happy as a family, brother – one small truth does not erase the years of adoration from a family that cared for you." His hands were balled into trembling fists as he glared at the sky line.

He had wished many a times that he could erase the past; to never set foot upon that dreadful realm. Jotunheim was where it all began – if he had known the damage that his betrayal would cause, he would never have committed such a sin. However the past was irrevocable, he could not take back what had already been done. Thor could attempt again and again to repair the situation; however it seemed so futile when dealing with someone as stubborn as Loki. Would he ever yield?

The dark haired man's jaw tightened almost to the point of pain as the words sank in, slicing through him as they settled restlessly inside his mind. "One – _small_ - truth?" Loki snarled, bearing his teeth as he rushed towards the other man, placing his hand firmly upon his shoulder, turning him roughly before continuing, "that's how you justify it? - he lied to me, Thor; I was never his _son_; never your _brother_; I didn't have a family; I was a spoil of war – nothing more and nothing less."

Loki was seething, his breath coming out in uneven pants as he stared at Thor. How was it that nobody could see the truth? For Loki this had begun far beyond Jotunheim – if anything he was thankful for Thor disobedience, at least he had gained the truth – it all started on that fateful day that his so called father had abducted him, planning to use him as a pawn against the Frost Giants. He hadn't taken him out of kindness, simply bitter greed. Odin had lied – as had his mother – throughout his childhood, continuously shunning him in favor of Thor. Loki had never stopped loving his brother, not even through his jealousy. But now, watching him reduced to begging; listening to him defending Odin's lies; reducing them to simple things – made him utterly furious.

Thor's hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing firmly before he spoke with a solemn tone, "blood does not make us brothers, Loki – we grew together; your true heritage means little to me – to anyone. We all care deeply for you and only wish to see you again – the real you."

The Trickster couldn't stop the bitter laugh from bubbling to the surface. "You think that this is about blood, Thor – no it goes much deeper than that; I'm talking about the differences in our childhood, think back to all the times I was shunned and ignored by your father, how he favored you over me. It all makes sense now doesn't it? Why would he want a stray Frost Giant when he had a true Asgardian warrior for a son?" The Deity was visibly shaking, his eyes a mix of madness and heart break.

Shaking his head slowly, Thor's grip loosened before he allowed his hand to fall entirely. "So all of this was bread through resentment? Destroying a race because your brother gained more attention? This is feeble, broth-"

"_Stop_ calling me that!"

"You are-!"

"Hey, hey, can you ladies keep it down in here – some of us are trying to get laid," Tony growled as he strutted into the room, a sheet draped precariously around his hips as he made his way to the bar, hair sticking out in all directions and several harsh, red marks littering his chest, neck and back. Loki smirked triumphantly at the sight – a disheveled Anthony Stark and he hadn't needed to raise a finger.

Thor's face was soon lit up in a bright smile as he moved toward the Billionaire – seemingly not at all deterred by his half naked body and obvious post-sex appearance. "Ah, man of iron, I wish to speak with you," he bellowed, clapping the shorter man square on the back, almost causing him to topple over under the powerful blow. Tony spluttered slightly as he held onto the bar for support, his eyes bulging as he gasped for air.

Loki rolled his eyes at the clear show of affection. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Tony who quickly took a step back, holding his hands up in surrender before replying with a sorry tone, "Look, big guy – I don't wanna get in the middle of a family thing."

"We are _not_ family," Loki quickly corrected, acid lacing his words.

Tony cringed as he watched the hurt pass over Thor's features slowly, making him seem ancient. He knew how much the blonde Deity adored Loki; how badly he wanted him to return to Asgard. "Thor, what do you wanna tell me, Buddy? – I'm all ears," Tony placed his hand upon his gigantic shoulder, looking almost laughable as he tried to sooth the much taller man. He looked like he needed a hug, but this was as consoling as Tony got.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene with a bitter anger; yet another falling for Thor's self-pitying expression. He grumbled before quickly going back to his perch on the couch, eyes directed at the floor as he listened begrudgingly.

Thor tried to ignore Loki as he spoke, "I do not think it wise for you to continue consorting with my brother." A deep frown was now set in his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly challenging the Midgardian to disagree with a powerful God.

The Playboy almost laughed, and would have if Thor didn't paint such a threatening picture. Be that as it may, "I'm sorry, Pal – I don't like being told what to do and who I can do _it_ with. But thanks for the advice." Tony winked up at him, clapping his hand on his broad shoulder before taking a long swig from a bottle of scotch – trying to seem much braver than he actually was. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loki attempting to smother a chuckle – and failing miserably.

Thor's stance only became more threatening as he straightened his shoulders and schooled his features into an undeniably serious expression. "I'm afraid I must insist, Mr. Stark; you do not know Loki as I do; he is manipulative, and trust me when I say this; he never does anything without reason, you are a means to an end and I do not wish to see the outcome of his obsessions. Please heed my warnings, I have your safety in mind, Tony," his voice had started with such strength but now seemed like shameless begging as his eyes softened, the already light blue turning to liquid as his gaze trained onto Tony's hopefully.

Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment, contemplating Thor's words as he looked between the two Gods – noting the nonchalant demeanour of Loki compared to the tense and visibly upset form of the Thunder God. "I'll be fine, Thor – but thanks for your concern," he daren't meet the blonde's eyes as he spoke, his gaze instead set on the floor as Thor nodded his head slowly, making his way back to the balcony with heavy footsteps.

"Wait," both Deity's turned in confusion as the Billionaire spoke, "I'm guessing they don't know you're here?" Tony hedged, his eyes pleading with Thor's.

"They do not," Thor swore solemnly, "even if we aren't bound by blood, I still do not wish for my brother to be imprisoned on either Midgard or Asgard." His eyes were now set intently upon the back of Loki's head, the Trickster flat out refusing to acknowledge the undeserved show of kindness. Tony had to admit; Loki could be a cold son of a bitch, but he had seen beneath that briefly; it was just a mask. Thor just had to learn how to unveil it.

Tony released a long and drawn out sigh before thanking Thor. "So how did you know he was here – with me?" His voice was slightly higher than usual as he clutched at the sheet, tugging it a little higher before sitting on a bar stool with a puzzled expression. Obviously he had known that someone would figure it out eventually, but he had thought it would be Bruce or Tasha, not Loki's fucking brother.

"As I said, man of iron; I know my brother well," with that he strode from the room. Tony watched as he picked up Mjolnir from its resting place on the balcony and spun it with such ferocity that he sped off into the night, as though flying. He let his head fall forwards slightly, eyes closing – he felt bad for the guy; Thor was a good guy, very considerate and Tony had just spat his offer of help back into his face. He really wished he didn't live to regret it.

"Anthony, stop it," Loki was stood before him in an instant, hands deceptively soft as they massaged his scalp, "you did what needed to be done; you swore an oath to me – you must carry it out." Tony's heart dropped at the Gods words; he had completely forgotten about the deal he'd made with Loki – the one which entailed that he do as he was told, no matter what the request or the consequences.

So then, why _had_ he said no to Thor if not because he couldn't break the deal?

Tony blinked several times as he tried to collect his thoughts; it was far too terrifying to even think that he had _feelings_ for the heartless Trickster. But was he really that heartless, or was it all just an act? Their last night together had been different somehow; the atmosphere afterwards was not as awkward or filled with guilt as the rest had been.

He gritted his teeth, quickly disregarding those traitorous thoughts and turning his attention back to Loki, "yup – I made a deal with the Devil – can't back out now," he joked, a large smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His heart continued to betray him as the God unleashed a smile in return, causing his chest to tighten as his heart pulsated erratically, and pumped adrenaline carelessly throughout his system.

_Fuck, he was in way over his head._

Loki released a low hum as his hands travelled down to the Playboy's shoulders, "the Devil?" he chuckled, arching a perfect, raven eyebrow at the Midgardian. He found himself rather enjoying that title; 'Trickster' and 'God of Lies' soon lost their appeal after so many centuries of use.

"Well, you have the horns and a give-'em-hell attitude," Tony reasoned easily, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

"Yes, but I don't have a tail," Loki argued.

"I'm pretty sure it's big enough to be classed as one," Tony smirked, running his hands down the front of Loki's armor to settle roughly over his crotch, rubbing his hand slightly over the vast length to make his point.

The Trickster gave a small smile before turning slightly serious, "how did you get away from my clones?" His eyebrows drew together as he indicated towards the now open door leading to the bedroom.

With a chastised expression, Tony answered with mock sadness, "I think I broke them."

"Well, you're going to _have_ to show me how you did that," Loki smirked, descending upon the Midgardian before pressing their lips together, his tongue darting out to swipe over his lower lip, Tony complied easily, parting his lips for the God and allowing him to dominate his mouth completely. The kiss was soon cut short however as Loki pulled back, his face an expressionless mask as he croaked out, "room now."

With eyebrows furrowed, Tony stood from the stool allowing the sheet to fall carelessly to the floor before he mock saluted, "yes Sir." His confusion only grew as Loki ignored his antics, turning from him, sweat collecting on his brow as he headed for the same doors that Thor had recently departed through. "You alright?" his tone was serious as he went to follow.

How had they gone from having such a carefree conversation to Loki leaving?

Loki spun quickly, "bed now – I'll be there shortly." His eyes flashed with anger as he flicked his wrist, "they are waiting for you – try not to break them before I arrive." He sounded slightly out of breath, eyes glazing over as he tried – and failed - to make his tone teasing.

He didn't know why, but Tony obeyed, turning his back and heading for his bedroom, hearing the sound of clones calling out his name longingly. The Billionaire felt strangely numb as he took the final step through the threshold and into the waiting grasp of long pale fingers, open arms and desperate mouths.

Loki stood on the open balcony looking out at the lights of the city, body shaking, but not from the cold of night. Waving his hand gently, he grasped the scepter as it appeared before his hand.

Taking in a steadying breath, he closed his eyes and murmured the incantation.

He dreaded being summoned.


End file.
